


Wait for it

by uswntfanfic



Category: USWNT - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Reader-Interactive, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswntfanfic/pseuds/uswntfanfic
Summary: Still in university, you get called up to your first camp with your best friend, Tierna Davidson. You’re a goalie for Stanford, but Jill decides to give you a shot with the WNT. The story starts just after Christmas break, in January 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is my first story - be nice! My writing style isn't the best by any means but I'm trying to have fun with this :) thanks and enjoy!

I had just registered for the NWSL college draft that would be happening next week. Usually, goalkeepers don’t get first-round picks, but I was hopeful that it wouldn’t be the case this time around. I’ve been in contact with teams in the NWSL, especially talking closely with Utah Royals FC, I didn’t really want to move to Salt Lake but would if need be. Also, two of my fellow Stanford alumni play for Utah, not that I ever got to play with them at Stanford but I’d love to share my Cardinal pride for years to come with my teammates.  
I was back home in Portland for Christmas break, and I had just gotten back home from my second workout session of the day. For the past 4 years, I’ve been Stanford University’s starting goalkeeper. This past season I shut out 14/18 games of the regular season. My fellow Cardinal teammate, Tierna Davidson, and I registered for the draft together over facetime.  
“T!!!!! Oh my god... I’m registered. I can’t believe it.”  
“YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT,” said Tierna, “WE’RE REGISTERED AND FINALLY GOING PLACES IN LIFE. Well, hopefully.”  
We laughed together. It was nice to have such a good friend and teammate to go through this process with.  
“Ok but for real, I’m super eager about this but I got to catch some z’s,” said Tierna.  
I looked at the time, 9:45 pm, bitch? “Sis it’s early, trying to get rid of me so soon? And I thought you missed me. Damn.”  
“Y/N, how many times do I have to tell you it’s winter break and we’re not in the same time zones. I’m visiting Alison’s grandparents in Florida, remember?”  
“Shit. Sorry, pal!! Goodnight T!!!! BYYYYE ALI. See ya in a couple of days!”

**  
My flight was booked that night at around 6 pm. My mom left work early to be able to drive me to the airport. I was going back for my last semester of school. Just when my mom got home to come to pick me up, my phone was ringing. “Are you going to get that?” said my mom. “Nah, it’s probably just T making sure I packed everything,” I said letting my phone go to voicemail. “Ugh, she’s so good to you. I don’t know why she won’t break up with Alison to date you. You’ve been single for years.” “Mom, ew. We’re bros. You should know this by now.” “Yes, all too well.” A few moments later, as I finished packing a snack for the plane into my backpack, my phone rang again. This time, I actually looked at it.

Jill Ellis. I ran to my room to answer the call.

About two minutes later I came back into the kitchen after my phone call, grinning wider than I’ve ever grinned before. “Was it T, is she excited to see you?” said mom. I couldn’t really answer because I was so shocked. I was texting T the good news and couldn’t stop smiling. “Earth to Y/N, you don’t need to answer me but you are going to be late for your flight.”  
Pressing send, I looked at her. “It wasn’t Tierna. It was Jill Ellis.”  
My mom paused. “Like the Jill Ellis. Like, the US Women’s Soccer Coach Jill Ellis?”  
“Is there another?” My mom started tearing up.  
“Mom relax – I didn’t even tell you why she called.”  
“Y/N I don’t care this is insane. She knows who you are? I’m so proud of you.”  
“Mom… she called to tell me that she booked me on a flight to LAX tomorrow. I’m going to camp mom! She said she was watching closely to me this past season and they need a new backup goalie. There are a few others on her radar, but she wants me to come in for camp. I’m going to camp.” My mother was full out bawling her eyes out at this point. “Mom. Stop.”  
My mother hugged me and wiped away her tears. “I’m so proud of you Y/N. You’ve been waiting for this moment your whole life… Heck I’ve been waiting for this moment your whole life. You better call your father.”  
I smiled, dialling out my dad’s number when I got a call coming in. Tierna. I picked up the phone and without even saying hello she starts yelling into my ear,  
“JILL ELLIS JUST CALLED ME TOO. BUDDY, IT’S HAPPENING. WE’RE GOING TO CAMP TOGETHER.”  
We celebrated together and laughed, and after a couple of minutes, I decided to hang up. She told me she has to tell Alison and her family, and I figured I still have to tell my dad anyways.  
After calling my dad, he came home right away. We went out for dinner celebrating – it was nice to have my parents around don’t get me wrong, but it would be nice to have someone to celebrate with too. Being an only child my whole life was lonely – and third-wheeling my parents was something that was always at the back of my mind. Nonetheless, dinner was great, I had a glass of champagne and this amazing vegan risotto. We spent most of the time talking about all my soccer memories throughout the years. From my first game when I was three, to figuring out I’m much better as a goalie then out on the field at age 9. When I started playing club, each tournament I’d end up with the Golden Glove awards. Throughout high school, we won state each year. And now at Stanford, with my last season being my most impressive one yet. And now this.

**

The next morning, I got to the airport and checked my phone. T’s flight had already left and was on time, and we were supposed to arrive at LAX around the same time.  
I meet up with Tierna at the baggage claim – and walk towards a US Soccer van outside the terminal. A few other girls were in there waiting already. Ali and Ash were there. I almost fainted at the thought of being in the same van as them, especially one of my role models Ashlyn Harris. “Hey kid, I’m Ash. I’ve seen you play.”  
“Actually, we’ve seen you play,” Ali added while rolling her eyes. “Nice to meet you Y/N.”  
I almost threw up at the thought of them watching me play soccer. How do they know me? I felt honoured. Tierna introduced herself and we chatted for a bit. They let us know that we’re waiting for Sonnett and KO when Tierna almost combusted. She texted me in secret while till chatting with Ali and Ash:  
_I’m going to lose it. In a van with Ali, KO and Sonnett? Why are we stuck with all the defenders I have a crush on? Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not gonna be able to speak._  
I laugh. Eventually, Kelley and Em join us. We introduce ourselves and Sonnett takes over the radio and starts dancing in front of all of us like she’s known T and I forever. It’s funny seeing T all shy and flustered. Our camp is in Santa Barbara – almost a two-hour drive from LAX. We talk most of the way, which was really nice. They gave us tips for our first camp, and they said not to be surprised if Pinoe makes us their bitch first time around. I honestly would be okay with that, if getting me to be Pinoe’s bitch helps me get on this team, I’ll be Rapinoe’s bitch.  
Upon arrival at our hotel – which was the nicest hotel I’ve been to by far – I went to the front desk to grab my key. They told me that whoever I was rooming with already arrived a couple of hours ago and grabbed her key. I was bummed. I was hoping to room with T, but I guess they don’t want rookies together so they could integrate themselves with the team better. I was hoping it wasn’t Carli – nothing against her but she seems a little too intense for my first camp at least.  
Tierna is rooming with Ash, which means I’ll be hanging out there a lot. Two hours with someone in a van really gets you a solid base of friendship, ok?  
We head up the elevator together and I head to my room, 2312. I knock first to let whoever know I’m coming in but use my room key immediately after. I start pushing the door open when I feel the door getting lighter like someone is holding it for me. I look up to beautiful green eyes and cheekiest smile I’ve ever seen, “Hi, I’m Christen Press.”


	2. Chapter 2

After meeting Christen and while settling into my room, unpacking a couple of things we got a text from Jill saying to meet downstairs for a meeting and team dinner at 6 pm. It was 5 when I was finished unpacking and Christen asked if I wanted to get coffee with her. At first, I was hesitant to say yes – I like my alone time, something I figured I wouldn’t get a lot of at this camp. Christen was persistent, she said she never likes spending time with rookies, but she has a good feeling about me. I finally said yes and threw on a Stanford sweatshirt before we left.  
“You didn’t tell me you go to Stanford.”  
“I figured you Stanford alumni keep tabs on who currently plays there?”  
She laughed at my challenge on her. “Touché,” she said. “I really only keep up with the forwards. Does that make me a bad person?”  
“I mean a just little because it took you this long to recognize a fellow cardinal.” I joked.  
Going to coffee with Christen was actually really nice. We found a cute café about 10 minutes from the hotel. She paid for me and told me not to get used to it – I got an Iced Americano and she grabbed and Iced Latte with Almond Milk. She let me in on some preliminary tea about the team – everyone thinks Jill is awful, except for Carli. Most people are tired of Carli as well, but Carli thinks she walks on water. She warned me about Rapinoe making me her bitch – which again I said I was okay with. She then let me in on couples on the team, making me guess who’s a couple and who isn’t. She said there were two couples on the team.  
“So, Ali and Ash are obviously a couple, right?”  
She laughed and nodded. “What was your first guess?”  
“Maybe the fact they’ve been attached to hip for ages and fans were all over them since 2015.”  
“Good guess. One couple left.”  
“Don’t get mad.” Christen rolled her eyes because she knew what I was about to say. “You and Tobin?”  
She looked down and smiled a bit, but her mood shifted into a more serious voice, “I’ll be honest. We were a thing, we dated for a while. But recently things came to an end and that’s that.”  
“Sorry I didn’t mean to” I started saying but Christen cut me off saying “Y/N don’t apologize please you had no idea of knowing. Keep guessing. I like seeing your mind at work.”  
“Is it someone undercover? Is it someone completely out of the blue like Horan and Mal? Horan and someone. It’s gotta be Lindsey.”  
Christen was back to laughing and showing her beautiful smile. “Right? I always thought Horan was into ladies but no one else sees it! Including her.”  
“Oh my god then is it Kelley and Alex? Is Serv just a cover-up? Oh my god – wait till I tell Tierna.”  
“Slow down Y/N. It’s not Kelley and Alex, though I’m sure they’ve done it a time or two in the past. Her and Serv keep their sex lives open because they’re never around each other, but you didn’t hear that from me.” She gave me a wink.  
“Is Kelley apart of the mystery couple?”  
Christen just gave me a look, not answering yes or no.  
“Kelley and Pinoe.”  
“Nope.”  
“Kelley and Alyssa?”  
Christen just laughed at that one.  
“Kelley and Crystal? Outside backs couple?”  
“Y/N you’re thinking too hard about this. Who does Kel spend a lot of time with, off and on the field?”  
“Jesus Christ. Is it Allie Long?”  
“God no.”  
Running through options in my head, it clicked. “Holy Shit, it’s Sonnett?”  
Chris was reluctant to answer but then starts giggling and nodding. “Took you a lil’ while there, but you got there. They just started seeing each other around Thanksgiving, be nice to them. Sonnett’s good for Kel.”  
Smiling, I looked down to at my phone, my eyes widened when I realized it was 5:53. “Christen ready for our first jog together?”  
“Let’s book it.”  
Christen’s strides were long and she was pretty fast so at first, it was hard to keep up with her. After our short run, we arrived in the conference room, and right before we walked in, I checked my phone. 5:59. Go us.


	3. Chapter 3

The first meeting at camp was about an hour-long, Jill and Dawn both spoke about what they’re aiming to get out of this camp and what player’s roles will be going forward. They brought in 5 goalkeepers, and 10 each of defenders, midfielders, and forwards. They’re willing to bring 25 of us to the friendlies in France and Spain. 3 goalkeepers and 7 of each other role, with a bonus role being open to any position. Dawn broke up the schedule for us for the next few days, tomorrow we were heading to the pitch then to do lifting at a special facility and then recovery. The next day was the pitch again, then the afternoon off with optional lifting at night. The day after we were going to an outdoor track in the morning and the pitch at night. The fourth day was focused on recovery, which was also when the NWSL draft was occurring. And the last day was lifting in the morning, and on the field at night again, but this time more scrimmaged based drills. I must have looked stressed out a bit because Christen squeezed my thigh and whispered into my ear saying it’s okay to be nervous.

When we were getting dinner later, we sat with Ashlyn, Ali and Tierna.

“Hey Chris, this is my very best friend from Stanford, Tierna” “Tierna, this is Christen.” They chatted and I looked at Ash, she smiled at me. “Don’t worry kid, you’ll be okay tomorrow. Trust me.”

“Thanks Ash. I appreciate you looking out for me.” When we were eating some of the gals came and introduced themselves to T and I, Sonnett introduced me to Sammy, Rose and Mal. Christen said they were chaotic together but good people.

I turned around and saw Abby Dahlkemper standing behind me. She looked at me with a knowing smile, she scored on me during my first game in goal as a freshman at Stanford. She was a senior at UCLA, and I remember it like it was yesterday. I could hear T starting to laugh from the other side of the table. The reason why I had been so distracted and let her score on me was because I was inevitably attracted to her. “Hi Y/N.” “Hi, Abby.” “Been a while, hasn’t it?” I could hear T in the back laughing still. “I’m surprised you remember me Abby.” “How could I forget about the goalie that was practically drooling over me during her first game?” That’s when Ash, Ali and Christen all started snickering and laughing at me. “Kid you can’t do that EVER again.” She kept laughing at me. “Ok ok ok can we relax it was four years ago.” I said, “She doesn’t have that effect on me anymore!” Abby smirked a bit at the comment and moved her face closer to mine and I let out a loud gulp that everyone heard. Everyone broke into laughter again. “Y/N, you gotta get a hold on that. Or this camp is about to be hell for you.” Ash said. “See you around guys,” Abby said then winked at me before she walked away. I nearly passed out in my seat.

“Tierna you couldn’t have warned me that she was behind me?”

“No fucking way dude, that was too funny.”

Another few minutes went by and Kelley dropped by our table to say hi to T and I again. She introduced us to Allie, Alex, Tobin, McCall and Andi. They were all seemed cool, I was trying not to drool over Alex Morgan – she was even prettier in person if that was possible. I noticed some tension and distance between Christen and Tobin but from what Christen said during our coffee date I’ll let her tell me about it if and when she was ready.

After dinner Christen and I got settled in our room. Ashlyn created a group chat – of course, she created the group chat – with everyone at camp included.

_MOVIE NIGHT IN MINE AND _TIERNA’S_ ROOM AT 8:30. EVERYONE COME MEET MY ROOKIE ROOMMATE._

Then she sends another immediately after, _Y/N YOU BETTER NOT SKIP OUT ON THIS ONE BITCCCCHHH. YOU GOTTA MEET THE TEAM._ I could hear Christen giggling at her phone, “You gotta go!” “Are you going to be joining me, it_ is_ team bonding after all.” “If I come you have to promise me we’re out by 10:30, I need my sleep before training tomorrow kicks my ass. You need sleep too rookie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think so far?


	4. Chapter 4

At 8:25 we arrive at Ash and T’s room, with 6 bags of popcorn ready to be popped. We decided to be good guests and come prepared as we all know soccer players like to snack. Just as I put the first bag in, Pinoe runs into the room with Ali.

“ROOOOKIES!!! First things first, I need one of you to step on my back till it cracks.”

I spy Christen giggling in the corner. I decide to do it for her, “I’m Y/N by the way, that’s Tierna over there.” Pinoe scoffs, “You are rookie #1 and you’re rookie #2, until you make the roster.” I laugh but part of me doesn’t think she is joking.

“Common Pinoe be nice. They’re actually cool this year. Not like Hinkle. And they’re both gay. Gay rookies.” said Ash.

“That changes things, neither of you need to step on my back yet. I like you rookies.”

As more people fill the room, T and I get to meet Crystal and JJ, and then Jane Campbell and Casey Short. Sonnett and KO came in holding hands, they saw me looking at them and both of them blushed softly. I was late to grab a seat on the bed, but Chris then offered me a spot in front of her and she said I could lay on her if I wanted to sit up. As I took my spot, I saw Tobin eyeing me from the other side of the room – but I didn’t mean to be cuddly with Christen it kind of just felt natural. We ended up watching some kind of scary movie, I’m not entirely sure what it was even called. Here’s the thing, I hate scary movies. Christen was even worse than me, I used her arm throughout most of the movie to hide from the scary parts, while she would just lower her head, face first, onto mine so she couldn’t watch even if she tried.

“You guys are wimps by the way,” said Alex looking in our direction when the movie ended.

“Rookie #1 is an easy target to scare. Noted.” Said Rapinoe.

Christen looked at me, “Wanna get out of here? Since we’re obviously NOT welcomed.” she said loudly so everyone could hear.

I laughed, “I mean we should all try and get some sleep anyways.”

Ash looked at her phone, 10:20. “The kid is right. Everyone out!!!! I need to get some beauty sleep!”

We said goodnight to everyone and hurried back to our room. I jumped in the shower as soon as we got back and when I got out it seemed like Christen was asleep already in the bed closest to the window. When I crawled into bed, I hear her shuffle in the sheets, “Y/N I already set an alarm for us” she mumbles half asleep, “be ready for a 7 am wakeup call.” Then she shuffles again turning back around facing the other side of the room.

I was tired but restless. I rolled around in my sheets for a bit, then checked my phone. 11:30. Ugh. I texted T:

_ You up? _

_Damn, fuckboy much? Lol, can’t sleep?_

_ Yeah long day, just this is all sort of surreal. _

_Agreed, I just filled Alison in on everything. Also… dude. You and Christen? _

_ What do you mean Christen and me? _

_Just you guys seem comfortable with each other… her eyes don’t leave you. _

_ T, we just met and we’re roomies. She’s nice and friendly, and super pretty, and her eyes are fantastic. But she’s my friend. And my roommate.  _

I heard muffling on Christen’s side of the room, and she looked at me, “Y/N? You’re still up?”

“Yeah, just nerves. Sorry I’ll put my phone away in a sec! Sorry if the brightness bothered you.”

_ Gotta go T, I woke up Christen. See ya at breakfast. _

_ _

Just as I was typing, I heard Christen get up and take a step closer to my bed. “Scoot over Y/N. Let’s talk.”

“Christen it’s okay really – get some sleep I don’t want to keep you up.” “Scoot.” She wasn’t taking no for an answer. I reluctantly roll over to the other side of the bed and let her in under the blankets. She gets in and we face each other.

“Y/N, I’m going to talk and now you just listen okay?” I nod. “Years ago, when I showed up to my first camp, my first roommate was Hope Solo, you know her, yeah? I mean obviously, you do you’re a goalkeeper.” I smile. “I was a mess. I kept calling my parents and pacing back and forth. Eventually, Hope couldn’t stand it anymore and sat me on the bed. Coming off their 2011 World Cup loss, she told me that no matter what happens to lay it all out on the field. She told me I was basically in charge of my own destiny, and if I had something to show the coaches, it was time. I had nothing to lose, if I was named to the roster for the Olympics, if I was set to be an alternate, heck even if I didn’t make the roster, it was my destiny now to make it happen. Same goes to you, bug, you’ve been training your whole life for this, prove yourself to the coaches, they already know you’re an amazing goalie for Stanford, now show Jill and Graeme that you can reproduce that here. You’ve got talent. Just own it tomorrow bug, you’ll be okay. I’ll be cheering you on the whole time.”

I lean in closer to give her a hug, “Thank you.” I whisper in her ear. We stay laying there hugging for a while.

“I mean it Y/N. You’re going to shine so brightly tomorrow.”

“You’re the best, you know that Chris? Thanks for being so kind to me, even if we literally just met today. You’re a good bean.”

She pulled away from the hug and smiled at me, “You’re bug, I’m bean. It’s settled.”

And just like that, we both fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5

An alarm was wailing on the other side of the room. I roll facing the alarm deciding if I should get up or not when I roll right into Christen, “Oof, I’ll get it.” she says. She slept next to me last night. Oh yeah. Forgot about that one. Christen got the alarm to shut off and climbed back into my bed. I looked at her questionably, “10 more minutes.” she begged, “I already set another alarm for 7:10.”. I smiled at her. How could someone be so adorable? She was laying on her back, so I decided to scoot in and lay on my side, directly next to her, with my head laying on her chest. It felt good. I decided to start tracing my fingertips up and down her legs and made circles around her stomach. I could feel her smile widening but decided not to say anything. In the last couple of minutes, I stopped tracing and just held her waist, and she played with my hair.

We got ready by 7:30 and decided to grab a bite to eat before training. I needed coffee so bad. We sat with T, Ash and Ali for breakfast. T was a mess and Christen and Ash helped her calm down. I sat there for 15 minutes just playing with my food, barely eating my eggs. I had two cups of coffee though, so I’d say that was enough to tie me over.

Apparently, everyone had specific bus buddies. Rose and Andi, Abby and Sam, Crystal and JJ, the list goes on. Christen mentioned she’d be looking for a new one because she and Tobin used to sit together, when she made eyes at me. I quickly looked at Tierna to ask her to be mine, but just as I looked over Christen pushed Ali in front of her. It was as if Christen told Ali to ask T to be her bus buddy, so she could sit with me. I didn’t mind, and I’m sure Tierna didn’t mind as she was always starstruck in front of Ali. I think it was kind of sweet Christen really wanted to be my bus buddy. And what would I do, say no? To Christen Press? Yeah right.

The bus ride was quiet. Everyone had their AirPods in, and those who didn’t have AirPods had their Beats on. I was listening to Florence and the Machine, not really pump-up music but her voice centres me and relaxes me, which is exactly what I needed at the moment. “5 minutes till we’re there” I heard Pinoe yell. Christen squeezed my thigh. “You ok?” she asked. I paused my music. “I think I’ll be okay. Actually, I am really eager… Still haven’t talked to Adrianna or Alyssa yet though. Should be interesting.” 

"You're gonna be awesome my bug."

**

Training was hard. I did make some impressive saves though, which I know Jill noticed when I saw her looking at me in my peripheral. The lift Dawn prepared for us had killed me though, my arms felt like total Jell-O. I couldn’t wait to go back to the hotel and take an ice bath. Throughout all of training though, I kept thinking of what Christen said to me last night. It helped me push through, stay strong, and hopefully impress them.

The hotel we were staying at had special facilities that we could use recovery. I know that I really needed an ice bath. I asked Christen if she wanted to join me and she said she’d just meet me in the pool afterwards. I went down to the recovery room, to see 1 larger tub meant for ice baths and Abby filling up the ice. I paused for a second, and debated on just leaving when she said, “Don’t run away from me Y/N, I won’t bite you.” I smirked a bit, but I still hadn’t really thought of anything to say. “You know if you came here for an ice bath, you can jump in with me. There’s plenty of room for both of us.” Now my smile shook a little nervously, “That’d be awesome!” I started helping to scoop the ice from the huge bucket into the tub. The first couple minutes of sitting in the ice bath are uncomfortable, neither of us knows what to say and we just keep smiling at each other slightly. I look away for a second.

“So… do you still think I’m hot?” I almost started laughing hearing that come from her mouth. Of course she would ask something like that.

“I mean, if anything, you look better... So, I think that answers that question for you.”

“You don’t need to be nervous around me Y/N, although it’s cute.”

“You think I’m cute?”

“Never said that.”

“But you implied it,” I smirked.

“I guess we’re even now,” she laughed.

“Tell me about you. I want to know about hotshot centre back Abby Dahlkemper. Defender of the year in 2017, named to both best NWSL XI’s in 2017, 2018.”

“You’ve obviously done your research.”

“I keep my tabs up on the NWSL. And girls who score on me.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Favourite colour? What’s your ultimate cheat-day breakfast? Do you always take ice baths when you recover? What do you do to your eyebrows? Guilty pleasure to watch on tv? What’s your favourite type of dog breed? Why #7? What’s colour Gatorade is the best? Go to pump up music? Favourite teammate at NC?”

“Jesus, okay, ready for this?... Sunflower yellow. Crepes with Nutella and a bunch of fruit inside. Only if I’m in a lot of pain. Get em’ waxed every now and then. Probably a soap – or boy meets world. Sheepadoodle. 13 is taken by someone very important. Light blue. Anything Eminem. Defense buddy, Hinkle, duh. Jokes. Sammy.”

“Love a good Sheepadoodle.” I laughed.

“Right?” She smiled. “Ok, my turn… Favourite way to spend an off day? Do you whiten your teeth? Why goalkeeper? Best movie to quote stuff from? Best pre-game snack? Do you play Fifa? Be honest. Go-to coffee order? Why aren’t you and Tierna dating? Skirts and dresses or pants and shorts? What are you studying at Stanford? Are you crushing on Christen?”

“Exploring whatever city I’m in, and sleeping. No. Love it, not sure why. Pitch Perfect, or Mean Girls. Protein Shake and a huge salad. No. Ok Yes. Iced Americano. We’re just bros – everyone asks that. Pants and shorts. HK and nutrition. No! We just met yesterday why is everyone asking that!”

“Because she is crushing on you. You’re attached to the hip already. I’m surprised she didn’t come here with you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Has anyone ever heard of friendships?” I asked while finally getting out of the ice bath.

Abby got out and I wasn’t shy about staring at her body. She noticed and smirked, “You know you’re drooling right?”

I motioned to wipe something off my face, “I can’t believe you actually fell for that” Abby was wheezing.

“You’re so annoying. You know that right??”

“Yeah, but at least I’m not drooling over you. You know when you make the roster and play behind me, I better not be too distracting for you.” She winked.

“So, you picture me behind you?” I said quickly. I started snickering. Abby was giggling too.

“Not too shabby Y/L/N, not too shabby.”

“I’m going to the pool now, I can see Ash and Ali are there right now, are you joining me, so I don’t need to third wheel?”

“Ew gross, double date?”

“You’d love to double date with me.” We both laugh at the thought. “But seriously, help me not third wheel? We’ll grab a snack after?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next couple of days go by fast. I was giving the coaches everything I had, and I think, and hope, I was putting a lasting impression on them. The only people who showed up to optional lifting were Christen (I forced her to come with me), Abby, Tierna, Tobin and I. Talk about an awkward bunch of people. Tierna said every time she looked at me, I was either drooling over Christen or Abby, when she looked at Abby she was eyeing both Christen and I, every time she looked at Christen she’d be smiling at me, and every time she’d look at Tobin she was giving either Christen or I a death stare. Love that for me. Getting to go to the track was fun. Turns out I’m the fastest goalkeeper at the camp, but Christen, Kelley and Crystal are all much faster than me. After some more time on the pitch, we finally head back to the hotel. I was so excited tomorrow was our first free day, all we had to do was recovery exercises and sit around waiting for the draft.

After we got to the hotel, Christen and I decided to have a roomies night in. We each took our separate showers and sat on each of our beds. “What do you wanna do?” she asked, “Whatever you want Chris”. I answered back. She came over to my bed. “Chris you’ve slept here 2 out of 3 nights already. Are you making it 3 out of 4?”

“Relaxxxx it’s early, I’ll make my way back over there eventually. Just easier to talk this way.” I smile at her. “So, you finally ready to tell your best pal, me, Christen Annemarie Press, about your big crush on Abby?”

I roll my eyes. “Chriisss it’s not like that. I just always thought she was good looking.”

“I can’t blame you, she’s hot. Her and her boyfriend broke up half a year ago. You should get on that.”

“She called me cute the other day.” I blushed.

“Y/N. Oh my god.” She paused. “That’s huge.”

“What do you think about her?”

“I think… she’s good looking. I don’t really know her well but seems nice. She’s always been friendly to me. But when she does her signature Abby smirk it always makes me a little weak.”

“I think CP23 has a crush!”

“A crush? Maybe. On her? Most definitely not.”

“Christen! Who do you have a crush on?”

“Never mind! Not important… Going back to Abby. You should maybe try and get on that.”

“Maybe, it’s been a while that’s for sure.”

“Then go for it. If you’re comfortable at least.”

“Christen?”

“Yeah, Y/N?”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“What happened with Tobin?”

“I knew it.” She giggled softly for a second, and then looked down. “Long story short, we were seeing each other since the Victory Tour. We got very serious extremely fast. We never left each other’s sides. She would come and stay with me in LA for weeks at a time, and it was fun at first, but it very quickly became a toxic relationship. I thought I was happy, but I wasn’t. We always felt like we needed to be together 24/7, and for that reason, we shut so many people out of our lives. I used to be so close to Kelley and I don’t remember the last time I actually talked to her. We ended things mutually before Thanksgiving. She said I was a changed person. I still miss her sometimes.”

I leaned towards her and leaned my head on her shoulder and grabbed her hand. “You know you’re a really good person, right Chris?”

She smiled, her eyes watering, “I’m really not, Y/N I could say the same about you.”

“No, but I’m serious. Before this camp I always looked up at you, you’re always so poised and personal with interviews and the way you are around people is very unique... in a good way… The persona you give to the public eye is the same kind person you are in private. That’s rare Christen. You have such a way of life Christen, an admirable one. Getting to know one of the people I look up to has changed my life already, I feel like you make me a better person. I feel more confident in myself when I’m with you.”

“You boost my confidence too, Y/N.” Christen gave me a smile.

I squeezed her hand a little. “Wanna watch Friends? Please tell me you’ve seen it.”

Chris laughed, “Of course I’ve seen it…multiple times. Want to watch The One With The Embryos?”

“That is SUCH a good episode.”

“IIII KNOW,” Christen said almost like she’s practised her Monica impression before.

We put Netflix on and put on our episode of Friends. We get under the blankets and are

still holding hands. I watch Christen at some points when she says the lines out loud. After Rachel and Monica lose their apartment (spoiler alert), Chris and I decide to watch another episode. We ended up falling asleep in each other’s arms for the third time this week.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to Christen rolling around in bed a bit, and then settling herself in a position so I’m the big spoon and she’s the small spoon. I smiled and squeezed her a bit, I checked the time, 9:39. Not too bad considering we’ve been up every day this past week at 7 am.

“You snore you know.” Christen mumbles.

“I do not!”

“You know I actually heard you snore, like right in my ear. So, I think I stay winning at this argument.”

“Mmmm shhh,” I whisper in her ear. “We missed breakfast eh?”

“Wanna steal a van and go into town? Grab a nice cheat meal breakfast? Then we can do recovery?”

“Sure, wanna ask some of the gals to come with? Tobin?”

Christen turned around and hit me jokingly “Not funny!”

“I’m texting Kelley, Sonnett, Tierna and Krashlyn is that cool?”

“No Abby?”

“Shut UP.”

To: KO, Sonny, T, Ash, Ali, and Chris:

_ Squad breakfast!! Meet downstairs at 10:15 we’re havin’ a cheat meal kids. _

Sonnett replied instantly:

_I AM SO HUNGRY THANK GOD. Kelley is hangry too._

Ali replied:

_Ash, T and I are all in!!!_

We end up going to a small diner about 20 minutes away from the hotel. I was driving,

Sonnett was in charge of the music. I grabbed eggs benedict with a spinach salad on the side and side sausage. Didn’t want to eat too terribly, but I still needed my eggs benedict in my life. Christen got the same except with French fries on the side – I have never seen that girl eat so fast in her life. She loves French fries so much it’s adorable. Tierna got a mountain of pancakes and ate them all, surprisingly she has the biggest appetite for the smallest body. It was nice to see Christen and Kelley talk – and they weren’t just having small talk they were laughing the whole time and catching up. They both seemed incredibly happy. After breakfast, we stopped at the coffee shop that Christen and I found on the first day to grab our daily fuel. I paid for Christen’s drink – I owed her from the last time. She was trying to put up a fight with me because she said that was a “Welcome Rookie” gift, but I argued back that this was a “Thanks for being the best roomie gift”.

When we get back to the hotel, we decide to get massages as part of recovery. There are three slots open every hour – there was no one who signed up for massages at 1 pm so we decided to sign up for that. “Nothing like a cute lil’ couple’s massage,” said Christen. We got changed into our towels and headed to where the massages were being done. Sam, Abby and Mal were just getting done. Abby got up and didn’t put her towel back on for a one or two seconds too long and my eyes wandered up and down her body. She is next level I swear. She saw my eyes on her and smirked. “Have a great massage ladies,” she said to Chris and I, then proceeded to walk towards me, “come find me later?” she whispered into my ear. She winked towards me on her way out, leaving me weak.

The hour session finished too quickly. I was thinking the whole time about everything that’s happened this week – from getting to know Christen super well, to starting to fall for two women on the team. I finally admit it to myself, Christen is by far the cutest girl on the team. I’m worried I’m spending a little too much time with her, but it has allowed me to really know her, and I just want to get to know her more. Meet her family, see where she’s from, meet her dogs, you know? And then there’s Abby, when I see her, I just want to fall to my knees, and sometimes I do. It’s definitely more of an attraction thing, but at least it’s mutual... I think. Christen thinks I should go for Abby, which means Christen doesn’t want me, right? Right?

Another thing on my mind is the NWSL College Draft as it’s tonight. I was talking to Utah’s coach Laura a lot, and she said they were hoping to get me. I’m pretty confident I’ll be drafted, but it’d be an honour to be drafted first round. T’s hoping Chicago – she’s got a fantastic shot of being drafted first round first pick. The stats don’t lie, she’s a talented gal.

After the massages, Christen and I went to the pool and stretched out in there – it felt good when everything was already all loose. Alex and Kelley were there. After doing our stretches we saw there was a basketball net with a basketball sitting next to it. We decide to play 2v2, “Rookie you’re with me.” said Alex smiling. Christen pouted, “Not fair! She’s my roomie!”

“Why does no one wanna be with me?” Kelley asked, pouting a little.

“World-class goalie... long arms… basketball……..” Alex said, “So you just like me for my long arms?” I question her.

“And your goaltending abilities.” She shoots me a smile. “Y/N, are you really gonna stand to be treated this way?” said Kelley.

“Look, when Alex Morgan wants you to play on her team, you play on her team.” I said,

“Did you learn that from Christen?” Kelley said laughing,

“KELLEY!” Christen yelled, then gave me eyes that meant she wasn’t ready to talk about whatever just happened. Everything got a little too quiet. “So, wanna play?” I asked.

We decided we’d play best 2 out of 3 games up to 11 points each. Alex and I won the first round, no surprise there, 11-4. Turns out my shot was still good considering I haven’t played since high school. Christen was… pretty uncoordinated. It’s surprising because she’s so good with a soccer ball, but as soon as it comes to playing with her hands, she suddenly had no athletic abilities. The second game we played, Al and I were up 6-2 when Abby came to the pool and did her stretching. She actually started stretching on the outside of the pool first which I was pretty sure she was doing to get me riled up. She’s such a flirt, and I’m an idiot who got distracted. I could tell Christen started playing better, not sure what had gotten into her, but she got a couple of shots in that I originally thought were luck. Whatever was fueling her was working, before I knew it, they won 11-8.

“Y/N, stop looking at Dahlkemper’s ass and get your head in the game, would ya?”

“Relax Al, it’s just a fun game.”

“For you maybe, if Kel wins this, she’s going to hold it over me forever. You know Press will too. Abby’s in the pool now which means no more distractions okay? No more staring at her body! Just whatever’s going on – keep it in your pants for the next bit 11 points, yeah?”

Alex was right, even if it was just a simple 2v2 game, I should probably take it more seriously. Abby can’t control every aspect of my life the way she does. She is _such _a good distraction though. We start the final round and Kelley beats me to the basket and gets the first point. Alex gave me the dirtiest look, and I thought to myself I better get my ass in gear now. The next play, I intercept the pass from Christen to Kelley and pass it to Alex who gets it in. Turns out that’s what we needed as a team – and just like that we were up again 10-3 in no time. It’s about to be the last play of the game when Kelley calls a timeout. “Are we even allowed to do that?” I yell, but we decide to allow it. That’s when I hear Christen yell “Hey, Abby! Come here for a sec why don’t you?” Alex and I realize what they’re doing. It’s no secret that Abby distracts me, but Alex just tells me to focus, no matter what gets thrown at me. We go through different scenarios that could possibly happen. Then I finally decide enough is enough, and it’s time to finish our game. “Okay ladies, I know your busy plotting what the death of me will be, but we do need to wrap this up I’m getting all prune-ey and have the NWSL draft to be nervous about tonight.”

In my peripheral vision, I see Abby swim up to the edge of the pool, climb out and sit right next to where the basket is. She sat there looking at me with a smirk on and as Alex started the play, I could see Abby reaching for the bottom of her sports bra. I would be an idiot to look away, which is when Kel and Christen started to double team Alex. Alex gained a little distance from me and then passed me the ball. “Y/N, FOCUS. Take the SHOT.” I heard Alex scream as the ball got delivered to my hands. As if on cue, Abby takes off her sports bra and revealed herself to us. I always knew she was confident, but I didn’t know she was that confident. I swear within the second I had with the ball and how much I was staring I was already starting to drool over her. “Y/N. NOW!!!” I could hear Alex yelling. I try and snap out of my Abby trance, and see Kelley running towards me, but I still had another second to get my shot up. Now or never. I pull up to take a shot – taking my time, and my plan worked; Kelley dives past me thinking she would block my shot when in reality I just faked it. I looked at Abby again – god she’s beautiful – smiled, then took the shot. Swish. I wink at Abby then swim towards Alex and jump on her. By the time Alex and I are done our celebration, Abby’s bra and shirt are back on and I can tell Kelley is mad her master plan didn’t work in her favour. “I didn’t even know she was going to do that. God, Abby maybe warn me next time, I just said to distract her, not show your boobs?” “Relax Kel, nothing new. We’ve all seen each other naked before, just Y/N is the only one who acts like she’s never seen a girl naked before when she sees me. How else was I supposed to do it?” Christen looked annoyed, “Well it didn’t work.” She was feisty.

After getting out of the pool and drying off, I made my way to Abby who was now laying down on a beach chair. Her eyes were closed, and she must have not heard me walk over. I clear my throat a little and she finally opens her eyes, and smiles, “Hey champ,” she smirks.

“Am I going to see you tonight? At the viewing party for the draft?”

“Wouldn’t miss it. You know the Courage is looking for a new keeper, yeah? You know coach threw out your name a couple of times last season, he said you might be joining us this season.”

“I got my eyes on Utah. Better people there. No Hinkle.”

Abby laughed at that comment. “No me though.”

“You just get to distract me now on the field.”

“I’ll take you up on that then.”

“See ya later, Abby. Also, it’d be rude to not say it but, nice rack.” I spit out and blush a stupid amount.

“Glad you like them. Smell ya later champ.”


	8. Chapter 8

The remainder of the day goes by painfully slow until the draft. I was getting so nervous about what was to come tonight. The hour before the draft I was stuck in bed, my stomach in knots. Christen gave me some alone time and ran into town to grab us some snacks, even though I’m pretty sure I could throw up to the thought of eating anything. I heard a knock at the door, I was reluctant to get it at first, but decided it’d probably be rude of me not to. I open it and Abby’s there smiling at me with two iced americanos. “A little birdy told me we had the same coffee order.” she passed me one of them, and I laughed. “Wasn’t that me?” “Maybe… yes… Anyways, can I come in?” I stood out of the doorway to let her in. “Are you okay?” I had limited expressions, when I get nervous I usually don’t talk a lot.

“Yeah sorry. Just nervous.” I sat on my bed and she came to sit next to be, both our backs were against the headboard.

“Look Y/N, other than that initial game your freshman year, you’ve been unstoppable. I know you’ll be drafted; Utah and the Courage are both looking for goalies and they’d be insane not to snatch you. You’re at a national team camp right now. Think about it, out of everyone, they want you here. Jill Ellis saw something in you – you need to embrace that. You’re good at what you do Y/N. I believe in you.”

“Woah, Abby Dahlkemper actually being nice to me? That is a plot twist if I ever did hear one.”

“Hey, I can be nice. But don’t tell anyone.” We both laugh. We had a moment where we looked at each other for a little too long. She had gorgeous light brown eyes. At that moment, it felt like we were staring at each other for hours but in reality, it was just a few seconds. She looked down at my lips. Oh god. I end up looking away and leaning back to a normal sitting position and took a sip of my coffee. I had a pit in my stomach, I was pretty sure that this time it wasn’t caused by the NWSL draft. It was awkward for a couple of seconds.

“Do you like Christen?” She finally spit out.

“You asked me that three days ago.”

“You spend all your time with her.” 

“She’s my roommate.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Why do you care?” I said probably a little too sharply.

Abby was silent. She looked around the room a bit, taking a sip of her coffee now. You could cut the tension in the room with a butter knife. She checked her phone and answers someone. “So, we should probably head downstairs now.” She swung her legs to the side of the bed but didn’t stand up. She didn’t want to look at me, I felt like an ass. Truth is I sort of had feelings for both of them. But if I wanted Abby to know I was interested in her I had to make a move on it now, no matter how much my stomach was turning. I dropped my americano on the floor and scrambled across the bed to sit next to her. She’s sitting on the edge facing Christen’s bed and I sat facing her, one leg on the bed leaving the other leg hanging.

“Abby look at me.” It took her a second, but she stared at me with glassy eyes - I’ve never seen her be this vulnerable before. I grabbed her coffee out of her hands and put it on the bedside table. We didn’t take our eyes off each other the whole time. The pit in my stomach was growing, but something in my gut was telling me to do something big. I got up and sat in her lap facing her, wrapping my legs around her body. “Abb-” I got cut off by the feeling of lips that quickly crashed into mine. Before I could process what was actually happening, I grabbed her face and kissed her back. Her lips tasted like bitter coffee and faintly like bubble gum she was chewing earlier. After kissing her passionately, we both break away smiling at each other. I place my lips on top of her's once more. “That was… something.” My eyebrows question her, and she’s quick to correct herself. “A good something. Trust me.” I blush a bit.

“We should get going though, you need to get downstairs.”

“I think you should kiss me again for good luck.”

Without hesitating, Abby grabbed me and kissed me again. This time was different. She was more confident but wasn’t kissing as hard as the last. She let herself take charge and slipped her tongue slyly into my mouth. If the draft wasn’t tonight, I’d honestly deadbolt the door and have my way with her. I’ve been waiting for a good 3 and a half years for this moment. I run my fingers up and down the sides of her body and then she finally slips her hands under my hoodie, I break from the kiss and take off my hoodie for her revealing I was just wearing a sports bra underneath. She lays back onto the bed and brings me down with her, but then straddles me and turns us over so she’s on top. She takes off her shirt, “You’re so beautiful, Abby” I admit. She leans down over me, and we get back to keeping our lips busy. She moves her hips slightly so she’s grinding on me, fuck. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she was doing it well. Our bodies felt so good together, she started kissing my neck and I let out a slight whimper. She trailed kisses along my neck biting in some places, but not biting too hard to leave any marks.

We hear knocking. “BIIIITCH!! It’s time for the draft!!!” I hear Ash. “Shit.” I roll my eyes and scrambled to get my hoodie back on and threw Abby her shirt. I felt like we just got caught by my mom and I was back in high school. “Be there in a sec!!” We grab our coffees, and I sneak another quick kiss from Abby. “What’s taking you so long????” Huh????” Ash was yelling, I could hear T laughing on the other side. I exited the room slowly with Abby behind me. They both stared at us with huge eyes. “Did you…?” T started saying before we both replied “NO” at the same time. “If you’re going deny it Y/N, fix your hair. Also, Abby not sure if it’s a style choice but your shirt is on backwards.” We both blush, I fix my hair and tie it into a messy bun, and Abby switches her shirt around in the elevator. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we didn’t go all the way,” I state. “Also tell anyone and I’ll kill you. Not even the wifey.”

“Oh, common she can tell the wifey. She’s cool. Defense squad, ya know? I think they know how to keep a secret.” Abby states.

Ashlyn laughs. “Yeah, we dated for two years before telling other people. So, I think we’re good.”

We make our way from the elevators to a conference room. I saw Abby text someone when we stepped out of the elevator. It was an optional thing to go to, but I’d be bummed if only 2 or 3 people showed up. We walk in and it’s dark, I guess we’re the first people to arrive. Oh well. I fumble around to find a light when the lights flicker on without my doing…

“SURPRISSSSEEEE!!” Everyone from camp was there, players, coaching staff, and more. I look at T and she’s smiling immensely. They decorated the room and there were snacks– healthy ones too – at each table. They set up a projector so we could all watch the draft together, and in the corner of the room, there were bottles of champagne to celebrate with after. Not too much, but enough that everyone could have a glass to have a toast. It was such a sweet surprise that neither T nor I were expecting. I made my way around the room saying hi and thanks to everyone for showing up. They all said they wouldn’t miss it for the world. Upon sitting down, I’m between Christen and Abby, of course. Like clockwork, at 6:30 pm sharp the room quiets down so we can hear the live stream when the announcer starts.

“Hello everyone and welcome to the NWSL College Draft.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey gays sorry this took a while to post - haven't been feeling like writing as much! Getting back into it though! 
> 
> OH also i know this isn't exaaaactly how the nwsl draft actually went but shhh

T got first draft overall; I was so proud of her. She’s been wanting this forever. As soon as she got drafted to Chicago, the whole room celebrated. Alison facetimed her shortly after, it was super sweet of her to do that and to see T’s face so lit and full of excitement… it was amazing. Someone from UCLA gets drafted second to Sky Blue, which makes Abby, Sam and even Mal who went there for what? a year? cheer a bit. I know all eyes were on me to make it drafted first round. Third pick… and it goes to another teammate that T and I go to Stanford with. Number 4, not me. Number 5…. NCC’s pick… not me. I started getting worried. Everyone kept looking to see if I was holding it together. Sky Blue was up next, but honestly, I wasn’t bothered that they didn’t pick me. No one wants to play for Sky Blue.

“Utah’s next,” Christen said while grabbing my hand. “You know we need a new goalie. Barnhart needs to retire. Laura knows that. I think Barnhart knows that.”

I look across the room. I see Kelley and Sonnett looking at me, each giving me a thumbs up.

Abby whispers in my ear, “Lucky number 7.”

I can barely hear anything. I’m looking down, and I’m squeezing Christen so hard she probably has no feeling left in her hand. She lets me squeeze though. When I look up, the whole room is cheering. I hear it again. The announcer calls my name. “There you have it, Y/N Y/L/N, statistically the best goalkeeper Stanford’s ever seen, will be joining Utah Royals FC this upcoming season in Sandy, Utah.”

T rushes over to give me a hug. “I’m proud of you bud, you know how rare that is, keeper first round?”

I hug her back. “My best friend is the overall first pick. Duuuuuuuude.”

Christen hugs me next. “I’m so excited. We’re gonna kill it together Y/N.” I smile. Considering Christen, Becky, Kelley and I were all on the team means that we’d be able to do some serious damage.

Abby hugs me next. “It’s no NC, but it’ll be fun scoring on you again, even if I technically am not supposed to be doing that.” She winks, then whispers into my ear, “If you come find me later, you’ll most likely get a rather generous congratulations gift.” 

I start to blush a bit, but Kelley ruins the moment by running up behind me and jumping onto my back. “FOR CLUB AND COUNTRY BABBYYY.” She yells out so everyone can hear. “GOOD LUCK TRYING TO BEAT UTAH NOW, WE GOT Y/L/N AS KEEPER.”

Champagne got passed around the room and as expected, Dawn said everyone was allowed one glass and nothing more. The viewing party wrapped up rather quickly – people only cared about T and I’s draft, which was to be expected. I thanked Christen, knowing she must have had something to do with everything, as I knew the real reason she "went to grab snacks" was to set up the conference room. I walked up to Abby, “So you were in charge of making sure I was distracted before coming down?”

“Something like that, yeah.” She smirked at me.

“Was the kissing -” I started.

“No,” she cut me off. “I honestly didn’t even think that was going to happen. I was just excited when I got the opportunity to hang out with you alone. That’s why I brought you an americano, wanted to impress you by showing you I remember what you like.”

“So, you’re like pretty soft for me, huh?”

“I mean, I’m also wet for you.” She smiled normally like what she said wasn’t the biggest deal in the world. I step back a little then lean against a wall. If there wasn’t a wall there I would have most likely possibly fallen over. “I’m going to guess by your reaction you’re also a little wet for me.” She shared that innocent smile again.

“Abby…” I bite my lip a little, I mean she wasn’t wrong. She was absolutely right. “I think we should keep it a little more PG when were around everyone. If you keep talking like this, I’m not going to be able to function, especially we have our last day of training tomorrow.”

“Talking like what?” she bats her eyes a little too much, “Anything I’m doing wrong?”

I break away from her eyes, looking around the room. Everyone looks a little preoccupied.

“I’m going to leave right now, meet me outside in two minutes. In the hotel parking lot. Okay?”

I pretend to take a call and walk outside of the conference room and walk outside towards the parking lot. Moments later, Abby appears behind me. “Before you yell at me for not waiting two minutes, nobody even saw you leave.”

I can’t handle it anymore. “Oh, just shut up Abby.” I grab her face and bring her lips to mine. They felt better than before, and her tongue immediately started making its way around my mouth. This woman will be the death of me. We’re out here like horny teenagers making out in a parking lot in the dark. Who knew an older woman would keep me so young? We found our way to a patch of grass so we could finally lay down. I tried to be the one on top this time, but Abby wouldn’t let me. “Tonight’s about you. I’m proud of you Y/N.”

Things move a lot quicker than they did early today. As she took off my shirt, I also took the opportunity to take off my bra for her. “Wow. You’re wow. Not bad. Very very very good. Very good wow.”

“Abby, I’m pretty sure you’re the one drooling now,” I laugh. "You can't even speak."

“Tell anyone and you will regret it.”

I leaned up and planted a kiss on her lips. I pulled away and leaned back down, and she followed me. She kissed along my neck again, finding my weak spot around my upper jawline. She was focussing a lot of time there while also starting to touch my breast. Abby knew exactly what she was doing and what it was making me feel. “Can I leave my mark on you?” I nod. Abby made her way down and starting kissing and sucking on my breast while gripping the other one. She did this thing with my nipple which made me moan – then starting biting harder on my other breast. I could tell she wanted to leave hickey’s over my boobs which I was very okay with. After leaving a couple of marks, she came back up to connect my lips with hers. She started to tug at my pants and I quickly remembered we were in the middle of a hotel parking lot. “Abby,” I said between kisses. “I want to.” A couple more kisses we squeezed in. “But we’re in a hotel parking lot.” “But, Y/N…” Now she moved to more neck kisses into my weak spot. “Christen’s leaving camp tomorrow night right after the dinner. Something about her mom not doing too well and wanting to spend some time with her before the friendlies. Unfortunate, but it means I have the room to myself tomorrow night.”

“Y/N you’re lucky I waited three years for this to happen and have learnt to be patient.”

“Three years? You had a boyfriend, didn’t you?”

“That didn’t mean I stopped thinking about you.”

I practically swooned at the thought, I gave her a longing kiss and looked directly into her eyes. “Tomorrow night I’m all yours.”

“Can’t wait to tease you all day tomorrow.” She did her typical Abby smirk and gave me a smooch.

Longest 24 hours of my life start now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **just an FYI, Christen’s mom did have a stroke in this story but she doesn’t pass away**

The last day of camp was actually really fun – as fun as weight lifting and scrimmages could be. It was impressive to see how much everyone had improved, including myself, though it was such a short period of time. Our time on the pitch was short – only two hours. We did 5v5 with rotating goalies. Abby tried scoring on me a couple of times, I denied her each time though. I could tell Jill and Graeme were watching me closely, she had a choice to make after all, to go with goalies who have experience and caps on their belt or get some fresh hands. I must admit though, when they were watching me, I felt as if I was performing better. I fed off of their added pressure.

On the bus ride on the way back, I sat next to Christen as per usual. “When do you leave bean?”

“I think like right after our meeting and dinner, my sister is coming to pick me up.”

“Are you excited to see the family? Dogs?”

“Oh, dogs are always a given. Before you ask yes, I’ll send you pictures. I’m nervous to see my mom.”

“How’s her recovery going?”

“She has good days and bad days. More good than bad though, so that’s a bonus. Her memory is getting much better.”

“That’s awesome news, Chris.”

“Maybe one day you can come to visit me and you’ll get to meet them."

“That would be so fun bug! I love seeing where people come from. Parent’s also love me, which is a bonus. Mom’s like that I help out in the kitchen and that I’m easy to talk to, and dad’s like that they can talk to me just about anything with a cold beer in my hand.”

Christen rolled her eyes but laughed. “Seems like you’re ready to come to meet your in-laws then.”

“My in-laws? Wow. Christen, common the least you could do is put a ring on it first.”

We both started laughing together. “I’m gonna miss you Y/N. You always know how to make me feel better.”

I leaned into her. “Thanks for being the best roomie and making me feel welcomed.”

“Always bug.” She wrapped her arms around me to give me a squeeze. “And I’ll be seeing you soon. You proved yourself. Can’t wait to rope you into being my plane buddy all the way to France and Spain.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

We came back to the hotel and we went back to the room. I helped Christen pack up her stuff. I snuck in one of my Stanford hoodies in her suitcase for her – she practically lived in it for the past 5 days and considering I had about 3 other sweaters identical to that one, I wouldn’t be missing that one too much. I organized a couple of my things so I wouldn’t have to be rushing too fast in the morning.

“Press.” She looked up at me. “Has anything ever happen between you and Alex?”

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. I ended up taking the opportunity to add in, “I know it’s none of my business, but I’ve been wondering since we were at the pool yesterday. Kelley kinda spilt some beans.”

She laughed. “Kelley kinda did blow my secret, huh?" She looked down for a second and looked back up. "Remember how I told you Tobin and I broke up mutually? Part of the reason for me was because I knew I wanted to sleep with Alex and I’m not a cheater. Don’t get me wrong the relationship was long over before we broke up, but Alex kinda fueled my fire to finally end things.”

I was a little shocked, my eyes widened. “That’s um… that’s hot? You and Alex?” I sat down on the bed.

“Couldn’t quite believe it myself. It started after Jill and I finally played us together in October during the qualifiers. Our connection together was insane… and we wanted to... Deepen the connection, I guess. But then we had a month and a bit off until after Thanksgiving, which I took to break things off with Tobin. Considering Tobin and Alex are friends again, I’m guessing she’s not aware we uhh… we uhhh...” “Do the dirty?” “Yeah…”

“So, you guys have done it more than once?”

“More than that, yeah,” she blushed.

“At this camp?” she didn’t answer me. “Christen!”

“Twice! Ok. Twice!”

“I can’t believe you’re only telling me this now.”

“I mean it doesn’t mean anything… we’re just two girls familiar enough with each other and have a sex drive.”

“When did you do it? We were together all week!”

“Once before you showed up. Then remember when you went for an ice bath?… Ugh, I can’t believe this is out in the open. I'm gonna kill Kelley”

“Heyyy, you just got her back. Any feelings for Alex?”

“I thought there was, turns out I was just blinded by good sex. Alex knows what she’s doing.”

“So good sex and no feelings? Can I join?” I laughed but it got awkward fast. Christen smiled at me though, and the thought touching Christen like that made my throat dry.

“How long do you think you’ll be sleeping with her?”

“I mean I know Serv doesn’t mind, I guess until I get into a serious relationship with someone. Or until one of us gets bored.”

“Does that happen a lot here? Like camp? Casual sex?”

“From what I know, no. But I try and stay out of drama within the team.”

“Ok says the girl who dated Tobin Heath and is banging Alex Morgan.”

We both laugh. I check my phone. New snapchat from Abby. I open it to a picture of her facetiming her mom and her dog, Bobby. Who knew someone so hot could be so soft? I smiled a bit.

“Is that Abby? I see you smiling like an idiot.”

I rolled my eyes. “Time for the team meeting and dinner. Common bean I’m getting hangry.”

Before we exited the room, Christen gave me a hug.

“What’s this for?”

“I’m going to miss you a lot Y/N.” she kissed my forehead, “Thanks for being so amazing. Makes me look forward to what’s to come regarding the future of this team. Also, a kick ass friendship. Club and Country.”

“Don’t get sappy on me. I love you; you know that. Let’s go grab food.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the first time i've written anything like this ahahah

**Chapter 11**

During our meeting and dinner, Jill basically briefed us that if some of us don’t get a call up to join them for their games to not be discouraged, as because were travelling internationally it has to be a smaller roster. There was still the camp before the SheBelievesCup and another one after that before the World Cup Roster was announced. She said she was very impressed with how everyone was playing though, especially the Stanford Rookies, aka T and I. She said she’d get back to us all by tomorrow night – since if we were picked, we’d be heading to France within 5 days from the phone call. Since T and I still have a semester left, we’ll have to go talk to our teachers, but they are usually very accommodating for students that play sports. 

Christen left and I took the opportunity to call my parents – they were nagging me to call them all week. I told them I was good friends with Christen Press and my mom was already asking me if she was cute. Ever since I told her I was gay when I moved out in freshman year, she and my dad have been super supportive. They didn’t really care – they just liked to see me happy.

After our phone call, I checked my phone. Text from Abby.

_Hey sweets, I’m not feeling too well. I’m sorry._

_ What’s going on?  _

_Just a big headache, I get them from time to time. _

_ Meet me at my room in 15? I’d like to see you still. _

_I’ll be there. _

Before Abby even sent the last text, I run down to the hotel shop, grabbing two light blue Gatorades, Abby’s favourite, and some brooksides and Skinny Pop. Everyone likes chocolate-covered açai berries, right? Also, does anyone hate popcorn? I hate how much I was overthinking it. Should I get her a teddy bear? Is that too soft? I don’t care. I got her a small one anyway.  
When I got back to the room, I took all of the pillows and blankets from Christen’s bed to make one really comfy bed so Abby could be comfortable. I finished pouring her a glass of water and setting it on the bedside table when I heard a knock. I made sure everything I got downstairs was on the bed for her.

I open the door and Abby walks straight into my hug. She just stays there for a while. For something that was so new, it felt so familiar to me. We stepped away from each other so we could let the door close. She looked really worn out, she had a hoodie covering most of her hair but from what I could see she had a serious case of bed head. “How the heck did it get this bad in a couple of hours?”

She shrugged, “It happens from time to time. Not to worry.” She looked at me in my eyes for a bit, and then down to my lips.

“Are you just gonna stare at my lips or are you going to kiss me?”

“You’re so annoying sometimes.” She said but proceeded to kiss me. This kiss was soft and lingering, like neither of us really wanted to let go. I finally pulled away and grabbed her hand, “I got you a couple of things,” I admitted to her. She blushed a bit, “you didn’t have to,” “but I wanted to.”

I led her to the bed. I saw her light up a bit, she kept smiling. “You got me brooksides? And skinny pop? How’d you know those two combined make the ultimate Abby snack… and a teddy bear. Y/N that’s soft. And you remembered my go-to Gatorade.” She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. “We will be sharing these snacks.” She laughed. “But you should know, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Do you wanna watch anything? Or do anything in particular? Do you want a massage, that helps sometimes with my headaches?”

“I would _kill_ for a massage,” she said when we got onto the bed and took off her hoodie then laid down onto her stomach.

“Sit back up,” I said, she followed what I said, and I took off her sports bra, she didn’t try to stop me, “It’ll uhh,” I said while practically drooling, “it’ll be better for the massage.”

She laughed and flipped back around so I could sit in her crook between her butt and lower back. It was fun getting to know Abby’s body, she was ticklish on the sides of her body. I spent a lot of time working her shoulders and neck area, where she was most tense. Sometimes between the pressure I was putting onto her that would be a little painful, I’d throw in a couple of fun massage moves like karate chopping her back or just tickling her side. After a while, I sat there and realized I had a half-naked Abby Dahlkemper in my bed. I hurried to take off my shirt and bra, so I’d be half-nude as well. I leaned down to press my body on top of hers, and she feels that I’m also naked. I whisper slowly into her ear, “You know you have a lot of tension in your body. Probably a cause of your pain. I think I have a remedy for that.” Almost immediately I felt her body starting to move so she could be laying on her back. I kissed her lips quickly and hungrily, as our bodies melt together. When we finally gasp for air, I say “Don’t try switching positions on me. You need to be taken care of.”

We get back to crashing our lips together, our legs were now positioned strategically so we could grind on each other. I moved down her body, taking my time with her boobs, taking turns sucking on each one of them. When she started whimpering, I moved up to her again and planted a quick kiss on her lips. She tried kissing back and I jerked my head away. “I think I’m going to fuck you know, is that okay?” I said smiling. Abby nodded desperately and I laughed. I had her wrapped around my finger.

I finally was able to move down her body, planting kisses until by face was below her waist and took her pants and her Calvin’s off. She spread her legs open for me as I kissed around her inner thighs. She was whimpering again, louder this time when I finally decided enough was enough. I slowly laid my tongue down on her clit and traced my tongue once down and back up to her clit again. She tasted good, and I wanted more. As we never broke eye contact, I swirled my tongue up and down a couple more times and finally settled on sucking on her clit. She bucked her hips at that and moaned. I smirked and sucked a little harder and she grabbed my head and pushed me into her more. “Fuck, Y/N,” she moaned. “You can’t stop, I’m so so so close,” that was enough to give me the motivation to keep going to push Abby over the edge. “Fuck.” I could feel her body tensing up and just as she was about to release and come, I moved my tongue to be inside of her. Her body finally releases and I’m able to enjoy everything that comes with it. She brings me back up to her and kisses me right away, but harder than she’s ever kissed me before. I let my tongue explore her mouth, and I can feel her smiling over the kiss.

“So, that happened.”

“Yeah and this is about to happen,” she said as she flipped me over so she’s on top. “You’re wearing way too many clothes,” She kisses me once and I stop her.

“Abby, look at you. No headache. Let’s keep it this way, yeah? You need to relax.”

“But -” “No buts… well two butts, but that’s not the same.” She giggles.

“Y/N, let me please?” “Maybe later if you’re still feeling well, how’s that?”

“Fine. But if we're just lying in bed you have to also be naked. I can’t be the lone naked one.”

“You know you _could_ put sweatpants back on?”

“Where would the fun in that be?”

I let her pull my pants down and she laughs. “No way! You also wear Calvin’s?”

“I swear I live in them.”

We end up flicking on a movie and eating our snacks together. It felt good to cuddle her naked. Throughout the movie, I could feel Abby get impatient and move her hands so she could touch my naked body, but I didn’t budge. Safe to say Abby eventually pleaded her case and returned the favour once… or four times. She was good at what she was doing. Her fingers, her tongue, you name it. She knew how to use her body to pleasure me. Eventually, we decide to take a shower because we smelled like we just had sex for non-stop for three hours, which in one way, was true. After our shower, I asked her if she wanted to stay over for the night.

“I’d be crazy if I’d say no after the night we just had.” she said placing a longing kiss on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to an alarm ringing and warm naked body who also had her arms around me. I reach to shut the alarm off, knowing that was the first of many I set up so we can enjoy more time cuddling. Abby fumbled around a bit, but ultimately ended up snuggling up to me more than before.

A couple of minutes go by and an alarm rings again, so I reach over and shut it off. “You snore you know.” I heard her spit out.

“Not the first time this week that I was told that by another girl in this bed.”

She furrowed her eyebrows, “It was Christen. Relax.”

“Did you guys…?”

“No!”

I laughed awkwardly and brushed off the thought of Christen naked in my bed. I think I would still love for it to happen, but she was happy having sex with Alex, or at least she seemed happy when she was telling me. Anyway, sex with Abby was great and if it were to happen again, I wouldn’t complain in the slightest. In my peripheral I saw Abby furrow her eyebrows again.

“Y/N, everything okay?”

“Just thinking about stuff.” I let out a smile. She leaned closer to me and placed a kiss on my lips. I smiled wider now. “Do you have to go back to Stanford?”

“Unfortunately, yes. You are more than welcome to be my personal groupie and follow me. You know my single bed in my dorm room makes a really cozy atmosphere.” I shot her a wink.

“Why didn’t you just go to UCLA like a normal person? I have an apartment here all to myself.”

I laugh, “Cardinals rule and you know it.”

“Yeah yeah okay. But honestly, my parents are living in Mount Joy now so if you’re lucky you’ll see more of me throughout the year.” She laughs, and I roll my eyes.

“Just admit you’re actually going to miss me.”

“Gross. Maybe later. When do you leave?”

“T and I are catching a ride to the airport in about an hour I think.”

“What if I made you late? And you couldn’t go back?”

“I mean I made sure to pack everything up last night, sooooo I just need like 10 minutes to get ready,” before I knew it Abby was already kissing her way down my body again.

Where has this girl been my whole life?

**

Travelling with T was always fun, we’d get snacks and coffee together, and most of the time at airports we would people watch. What better place to do that than LAX? It was a short flight to San Francisco, but I napped, nonetheless. When we landed and were waiting for our bags, I checked my phone. 4 messages from Christen.

_Hey, I have a surprise for you._

_Ugh, Y/N commmooon answer me it’s a good one. _

_Ok I realize now nothing is delivering you’re probably on your flight._

_Check snapchat when you land._

I checked snapchat, and it was a picture of her dogs on a cliff in front of the ocean. Knowing Chris had thought about me like that and my love for dogs brought a smile to my face.

_ _

_ You made my whole day! Well the dogs, not you ;) _

_Rude! You’ll never get anymore dog pics out of me._

_ Ok fine, you really did make my whole day Chris. Thanks for thinking of me. _

_I feel like I always am, miss you <3 _

_ Miss you more. _

I decide not to tell her about Abby. Maybe because I was scared of what she was going to say but also, I just wasn’t sure what I’d say about it if she started asking me questions. What was I gonna say, “Yeah, I like her, but I like you more?” Girls are complicated. And so am I.

When I told T that Abby and I slept together she was laughing a lot. “Dude, who knew you would get with Abby? That’s hilarious. Freshman version of you would be so proud!”

“All of me is proud T, she’s hot.”

Part of me felt almost guilty for talking about her in that way. “She’s actually a really nice girl though,” I added in.

“Jeez, do you have a crush? Also, what about Christen? I can’t keep up.”

“T you know nothing’s going on with Chris, and Abby and I just slept together. No biggy.”

“Nothing’s going on with Chris.” She mimicked me in a terrible impression.

We got back to campus and immediately T and I went to find our professors. We had to tell them about the possibility of us not making it to some of our classes because of the National Team camps, and also, we needed to accelerate our classes because we got drafted to the NWSL. All of them are more than happy to help, helping student-athletes thrive is nothing new for professors at Stanford.

T and I got together for dinner with her girlfriend Alison. We figured Jill will start calling each player one by one soon, and no matter what happened we said we’d be happy for each other. There were ground rules in the group chat too, everyone has to indicate as soon as they get a call from Jill so we could see how many positions were filled and what not.

2 unread messages in the group chat: USWNT Jan campppp

_KO: I’m in._

_Alyssa: I’m in._

2 in, 23 more to go.


	13. Chapter 13

A couple of minutes go by. Nothing new in the group chat but I got a new text from Abby separately,

_Thinking about you. You don’t need luck, but just know I’m sending you some good vibes. _

_ Thinking about you too, miss you. _

_Miss you more. Trust me. _

Action in the group chat started to pick up. Every minute or so we'd get a new notification. 

_Carli: I’m in. _

_Tobin: I’m in. _

_Rose: I’m in. _

_Broon: I’m in. _

_Alex: I’m in. _

_Horan: I’m in. _

T hit her hand against the table. I looked down at her phone, Jill Ellis.

“Y/N, WHAT DO I DO.”

“Maybe start by actually answering the phone.” I answer laughing.

A couple minutes later after the phone call, T adds to the chat: _I’m in. _

_Christen: I’m in. _

_Ashlyn: I’m in, bitches. So is Ali. _

Fuck, two goalkeepers.

_Abby: I’m in. _

I text Abby separately: _So proud of you. _

_ _

_Crystal: I’m in. _

_Sammy: I’m in. _

_McCall: I’m in. _

_Pinoe: I’m in. _

_Casey: I’m in._

_Andi: I’m in. _

I counted everything so far. I remembered what they said from camp, 3 goalies, 7 players of every other position and then 1 bonus player. 2 goalies so far. 7 defenders. 5 midfielders. 5 forwards. And the bonus.

_Mal: I’m in._

_JJ: I’m in. _

_Sonnett: I’m in. _

There goes the bonus. I was starting to lose hope. Tierna was offering me some hope on the other side of the table, but I was seriously starting to doubt myself.

_Allie: I’m in. _

_Lynn: I’m in. _

Jill’s really leaving the last goalkeeper spot til the last second, huh? I look away from my phone, waiting to hear the ding when Adrianna or Jane were going to claim their final spot. I thought I was going to be sick. I was still looking away when my phone makes a noise – but not a text message tone. I hear T starting to scream. I look – Jill Ellis.

“Hi... Yep, hi Jill… Thank you so much, can’t wait… See you then!” I hung up. Tierna jumped on me.

I text the group finally, _I’m in. _

Within seconds Abby facetimed me.

“I knew you could do it!”

“I’m so HAPPY!!”

“I bet you are. I’m proud of you.”

“Are you going to celebrate?”

I lower my voice, “I wish I could celebrate with you.” I blush.

T butted her head into the shot, “Hey Abby! Can’t get enough of Y/N, huh? Who thought you’d be such a softie!”

"Just telling her I'm proud of her. You too Tierna. You guys are sorta killing it."

I instantly pushed Tierna back out of the shot, “Sorry… haha.”

“I mean, I was calling to congratulate you, but I guess I could kill two birds with one stone. Do you wanna maybe have some private time with me? In France? And if it goes well then maybe again in Spain…”

“Abby,” I giggle. “Is the queen of side-eye and shade asking me on a date? The Abby Dahlkemper? On a date? With the girl who drooled over her freshman year?”

“I mean technically two dates…”

“Hey T, I think I broke Abby.” Everyone was laughing, “Abs don’t be such a SOFTIE. It’s just Y/N.” said Tierna from the back of the room.

She just looked at me laughing. “I’d love to go on a date with you Abby. First date in France? How could I say no to that?”

I could see her blushing through the crap facetime quality. “I guess I’ll see you in a few days. What time are you flying into Newark?”

“I think around 4 pm. You?”

“I land at 4:30. Have fun at school.”

“See you in a couple of days, Abby.”

“I’m going to throw up, you guys are disgusting,” T said.


	14. Chapter 14

Before I knew it, Tierna and I were on our way to Newark. We are meeting there as a team and then collectively going to France together later tonight. I was so excited and nervous. My first camp and my first callup? I can’t complain, this as a whole is pretty neat.

After grabbing our bags, we were on our way to find our team meeting spot in one of the back rooms of the airport. Christen and Abby would both be flying in from Los Angeles together – would Abby tell Christen about what happened between us? Would they talk about me? Would they even talk to each other? Who do I hug first?

T and I made our way into the back room and get greeted by Kelley jumping on us. “Y/N, Tierna! Fucking Congrats dudes! My small Stanford protégés.” 

Kelley messes up my hair a bit when I see two familiar figures walk in from my peripheral. “_YOUR _protégés O’Hara? Can’t they be ours?” I knew that voice right away, Christen’s.

I ran up to her while smiling, giving her the biggest hug. It was only a couple days, but I truly missed her so much – it’s crazy how close you can feel to someone in such a short period of time.

After hugging Christen, I gave Abby a longing hug. We stayed in hugging position for a while, it felt natural and much needed. I missed having her body pressed upon my body. “I missed you.” I hear her whisper in my ear. I bite the inside of my cheek as I look up at her, “I missed you _so _much.”

I could hear Kel in the background, “Since when did they get so close? Did they?”

I could also hear T cutting her off, “Jeez, Kelley, no. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

I ate dinner with Abby before take-off, she wanted to steal me away before we had to separate two our designated plane buddies for so many hours. She showed me so many pictures of Bobby, which I loved, even if this past week I must have received dozens of snaps of her anyways. I really liked spending my time with Abby, even if it was something so new, I felt as if it was familiar to me, it just felt as if it was natural talking to her. I checked my phone, it was only 6 pm and we still had another 45 minutes to kill until our plane was boarding.

“I know we’re supposed to stay here and not roam around the airport, but, do you wanna go walk around the terminal a bit?”

“Such a little badass. Didn’t know you had it in you,” Abby laughed, “Of course I want to. And we can buy snacks.”

Sneaking out with Abby was quite simple, just told the gals we were heading to the bathroom and booked it. I’m sure it wasn’t a big deal we were leaving anyway, but maybe it was enforced so if people recognize us (ok realistically in this case only Abby) in public, there wouldn’t be a huge commotion.

We made our way around the terminal and we went shopping for snacks. Abby got popcorn for her and Sam and I just grabbed pretzels for myself and mixed seeds for Christen – she ate so many of those at camp. Abby also grabbed herself 3 magazines. “You know, it’s an overnight flight. Like you’re supposed to sleep on them,” I teased her.

“You know, I didn’t ask for your opinion!” She laughed a bit, “But they’re good reads. So, shut it.”

After buying the essentials we decided to take a little bit further of a walk. We knew we’d be alone away from our teammates, so Abby went to grab my hand while we walked. I was reluctant to hold it at first, but like all other things with Abby, it felt natural. We walk past this small nook in the walls of the airport and before I knew it, I got dragged into there. As soon we’re in the semi-private place she placed a kiss on my lips. I kissed her back a couple of times quickly and pulled away and blushed.

“I’ve wanted to do that for like, two hours. Ok longer than that but seeing you these last two hours and not being able to kiss you… that was hard.”

I bit my lip a little and planted my lips on top of hers but left them longingly. I can’t believe I can make Abby Dahlkemper that soft. She’s so cute. I hate how much I can feel my cheeks blushing when I’m kissing her.

This time as I pull away, I just fit my head into the crook of her neck and she hugs me for a while. She was _so_ good at hugs. “This is maybe the worst time to ask you this. But are you part of the mile-high club?”

I immediately step back from her. “Abby!”

She shrugged, “Chill, it’s just a question!”

“No!” I said probably a little too loud. “Are you?”

“No!”

We both looked into each other’s eyes and started laughing. Abby bit her lip quite a bit, so I knew she was thinking about something.

“You’re thinking about joining the mile-high club right now, aren’t you?” I said, crossing my arms in front of my body jokingly. Abby laughed, still biting her lip.

“I mean not so much the mile-high club, just thinking about you……doing the act with me... that would mean you’re in the mile-high club.”

We both laugh, “Keep it in your pants Miss Dahlkemper,” I smirk and lean close to her ear to whisper, “You can’t fuck me until we get to France.”

I turn around, grinning as wide as I could and start walking towards where the team is hiding. After a few steps, I turn back around to see Abby barely moved and with her mouth half-open.

“Did I make you horny?” I fake pout, and within a second I start snickering.

“This isn’t funny, just saying!”

I plant a quick kiss on her lips, “Let’s go, we have a plane to catch and people to surprise snacks with.”

She nods her head slowly and follows me back to the rest of our teammates. Our walk back was kind of silent, I could tell she was frustrated that I was already good at teasing her.

I decided to finally break the silence, “Are you excited for our first official date?”

She looked down, but then back up again, “Kind of nervous actually.”

“Me too,” I say almost instantly. “But the nerves are good. Remember that.”

Long story short, no one really noticed we were missing. We boarded the plane, and I was excited because Christen let me sit in the window seat. There was just the two of us in our row of 3 seats, so we put the armrests down and cuddled most of the way to France. At one point I had my head turned and I saw Abby get up to go to the bathroom, and she made eye contact with me, but I decided to stay seated. Something was telling me that staying seated with Chris sharing our snacks was what needed to happen during the flight. We took turns sleeping on each other, though most of the time Chris was in my lap and I was leaning against the wall of the plane.

After many small naps, we touched down in France. Christen woke up, half asleep, smiled and looked at me, “Bonjour.”


	15. Chapter 15

After getting off the plane we got the chance to stretch around the tarmac before we had to go through customs. It felt good to loosen our bodies up even though we had to get into a bus for another two hours to get from Paris to Le Havre.

On the bus, Christen and I obviously sit together.

“How was being home? How’s your mom doing?”

“She’s okay. It’s hard. But I think she’s doing okay given the circumstances of what happened.” She looked down a bit, “It’s hard to see her like that, and hard for me to leave home again and again when she’s in that sort of state.”

I give her a tight side squeeze and lean my head on her shoulder, “You know she’s so proud of you right? She supports you fully in everything that you do, and if she heard you’d be staying home rather than doing this, she’d probably kill you.”

I could feel Christen starting to smile and not a bit, “I know. I guess I just need a reminder from time to time.”

“Hey and if you ever need a cheer up you know who to come to find, or just a hug - I give really good hugs.” We laughed together this time.

“Oh Y/N, I’m going to miss not having you for a roommate.”

“Are you sure we’ll not be roomies again, who knows? Right?”

“I don’t think anyone is allowed to be roommates two times in a row. It’s weird, but I guess they just want the team to feel comfortable with each other as much as possible. Who do you want to room with?”

“I’m fine with anyone. I want to meet new people though, just so they feel comfortable and get to know me and whatnot. Just maybe not Carli…”

Christen burst out laughing and snorted, “I don’t think you’ll have to worry. Whenever we’re an uneven number she alwaaaaays gets the single room. Always.”

“Fine. Who do you want to room with?”

“Anyone but Tobin.” She said immediately which led to me bursting out laughing.

“Crossing your fingers for Alex though?”

“I could say the same for you, crossing your fingers for Abby?”

I looked at her weirdly, I got super uncomfortable very quickly, “Why uhh why would you say that.”

Christen raised an eyebrow at me, “Why are you being such a weirdo. I see you drooling over her. A lot.”

I didn’t quite know what to reply, she didn’t know about my time with Abby... Unless Abby spilled it to her, but I don’t think she would do that. It’s not that I didn’t necessarily want her to know, but I just didn’t know how to tell her. Okay also maybe I didn’t want her to know. Just yet at least.

“Yeah me and Abby! Terrible together. Haha.” I looked down and realized how much of a fool I was being, so I just decided to quickly change the subject. “So, the World Cup…. will be here.”

Christen had a confused look on her face and was about to open her mouth when Dawn stood up and said, “Ok ladies, we’re going do something a little different for rooming situations. We’re going to let you pick who you’re with. BUT it will be one at a time, from the draw of a hat, and it can’t be the same person you roomed with this last camp or someone you are overly close with.” I pouted at that statement. “I’ll pull a name, that person will pick someone to room with, then I’ll see if I approve of it or not and keep going so on and so forth… Don’t make me regret this.”

Dawn reached into a hat for the first pick. “Allie, pick a roomie.”

“Mal!” she screamed, Dawn nodded and wrote it down.

“Abby, pick.” I gulped. I propped my head up to look at her and her eyes found mine. She did her signature confident Abby smirk, still while staring at me and said, “Tierna.” I furrowed my eyebrows and she raised one playfully, still while smirking.

A few minutes go by and a couple of other people got to pick their roommates, then Julie gets picked. Without any second thought, she spits out my name. “Y/N let’s get to know each other. I love a good rookie!” “Hell, yeah JJ” I yell out. I was actually excited to get to know JJ, we’ve only really spoken to each other a couple of times, but I’ve always admired her on and off the field.”

Christen’s name got picked next, right away she spits out Kelley’s name. Dawn was hesitant to agree with it but decided on giving it a shot.

“That’s cute. Stanford pals back at it together.” I tease her.

“Shut it. I want to try to be close to her again. I miss her sometimes, even though she’s super chaotic. Miss my flying squirrel.”

“Have you ever roomed with Julie?”

“Yeah, actually a couple of times, you’ll like her. You’re both kind of organized messy, so it’ll work. And you both snore.” She pinched my side teasingly.

“I do not!”

“Oh, but you do.”

“Yeah okay maybe I do,” I said while rolling my eyes.

About twenty minutes later, we got to the hotel got settled into our rooms. JJ was pretty cool so far, she let me pick whatever bed I wanted and also offered to go grab us some coffees in the lobby. It was funny, it seemed as soon as JJ left, Abby found her way to my room moments later. “So, you really didn’t want to be my roommate, huh?”

Abby stood against the wall, smirking at me, “I just thought two could play at this game. I mean you didn’t want to get dirty with me on the airplane.”

I stood there in shock, laughing a bit, “That is completely different, and you know it!”

“Think of it as payback, I just want the opportunity to tease you.”

“Shut up!!” I said, “You know I’ll make you sorry you ever chose T over me.”

“How so?”

I leaned forward placing my lips on hers roughly and grabbed her face, bringing hers pressed up to mine. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist, and I jumped on her so she could turn me around to press me up against the wall. We continued to make out for a couple of minutes, letting our tongues wrestle a little. I finally let my legs find the floor again and pull away. “JJ’s gonna be back any minute.”

Abby had a small blank stare. “Earth to Abby, snap out of it.”

Abby looked into my eyes, then smiled a little and blushed, “Sorry, I uh, I don’t know what happened there.”

“Sure you do, you just rethought about everything and realized you messed up big time on being my roommate.” I send her a wink.

She rolls her eyes. “ANYWAYS, when I got off the bus I talked to Dawn. Today all we need to do is some post-flight recovery stuff and go to the team dinner and meeting at 5. Then we’re free. Just back by 11.” She looked at me with soft eyes and bit the inside of her cheek nervously.

“Abby you know you actually have to ask the question. Right?”

“Ugh.” There was a small pause. “Do you wanna go on a date?”

“Maybe,” I spit out quickly. She hit me playfully. “If I must.”

“Do you? We don’t have to if you don’t want to. Like I was just thinking we could because -” “Abby stop, of course, I want to go on a date with you.” She was cute. And ramble-y, and she was really unsure if I actually wanted to go with her. I squeezed her hand and placed a reassuring kiss on her cheek. “Should I reserve a van?”

She nodded and smiled. “So, I’ll come to grab you at your room at 6:30. Is that okay?” She looked so nervous. She wouldn’t stop blushing.

I gave her a tight squeeze, “See you then.”


	16. Chapter 16

The day goes by quickly, Tierna and I do the group recovery together and then I split off with Ashlyn and Alyssa to do some special goalie drills with the goalie coach, Graeme. We get about an hour off before we have to head down for dinner and our meeting, so JJ and I head back into our room to shower. Before we did our recovery, I reserved one of the team vans for Abby and me. I didn’t really care if people knew we were hanging out, but there’s no need to put a label on it yet. And who knows, maybe nothing will come from it. I asked JJ if I could take the first shower so I would have enough time to blow dry my hair before heading down – that way after dinner I could quickly style it and get changed to go.

Dinner and the meeting seemed to be taking ages, I kept checking on my phone every 5 minutes to see what time it was. JJ kept scrunching her eyebrows at me, I just gave her eyes that said don’t worry about it. Finally, Jill stops talking, and we’re allowed to keep eating or escape to our rooms. 5:50, I check my phone. Should be enough time to get ready and actually put some makeup on my face. I use my flat iron to create loose curls in my hair which takes about 10 minutes. In the middle of doing my makeup, JJ and Crystal barge into the room.

“Y/N, what’s up girl. What’s going on,” I hear JJ say as she walks into the room. They slow down their footsteps when they reach me in the mirror and see my jumpsuit laid out on the bed.

“Sister what’s up…. Is this a date?” Crystal pointed to the jumpsuit.

“It has to be a date, look how red she’s getting,” said Julie.

It’s true, I looked in the mirror and I was getting red over my layer of foundation. Shit.

“Ok so I might be going on a date……” They both looked at me longingly, “YES I’m going on a date stop staring at me like that.”

“Do we know this person?” Crystal wouldn’t break I contact and didn’t even move when I said “Maybeeeee.”

I started doing my makeup again, while they were asking questions. “How about if you guess who it is, I’ll say yes.”

They both nod in agreement and start spewing out ideas.

“It’s not Ash, Ali, Sonnett or KO. We know that,” said JJ.

“It’s not you or me,” said Crystal.

“It’s not Chr – or is it? You guys seem really close. I – hmm. Is it Christen?” said JJ.

“GOOD GUESS!!!”

“It’s not her,” I said. “Sorry ladies!”

“Jeez, ok back to the drawing board. Should we go 180 and guess Tobin?” said Crystal.

“Hmmm, ok the second guess we’ll lock it in is Tobin.” Said Julie.

“Not her either. Common, have you ever seen me talk to Tobin?”

“Ok, let’s think about this. Who does Y/N actually talk to…? Not Tierna, obviously.” Said JJ.

“No T has a GF, unless Y/N is her side hoe.”

“Nono, I don’t see T as a cheater,” said JJ.

“You’re right,” Crystal added in.

“The only other people I’ve seen her talk to really is Alex and Abby. And it’s not going to be Alex going on dates because she’s a married woman. So… It’s Abby?”

“Good observation girl” Crystal says to JJ and then they both look at me waiting for my answer.

“You guys better not tell anyone! Literally, the only person who knows is Tierna and probably Sam.” I stated.

“You’re blushing so hard Y/N, it’s just Abby.” Said Crystal laughing.

“Mmm maybe, but I’ve always really liked her. It’s also like my first real date in years.”

“Do I need to sleep in Crystal’s bed tonight?”

“Oh my god, no! Julie, I would never do that to you!”

JJ and Crystal talk amongst themselves as I put my last finishing makeup touches and go get changed into my jumpsuit in the bathroom. It was pretty cute, it had thin little straps to show off my shoulders and collar bones and the bottom part of the jumpsuit was only seemed from my waist to my knee, so the slit would allow Abby to see my calves here and there. I stepped out of the bathroom and Crystal and JJ both said I looked hot. Crystal and I had a mini dance party until the door knocked at 6:25. Shit. She was early.

I stood there not knowing what to do, I had a pit in my stomach suddenly nervous as heck.

“Do you want me to grab the door?” said JJ in a concerned voice.

I simply nod in a reply.

She ran to the door, and when she opened it, I could hear her say “You’re not Y/N!”.

“What, am I not your type Dahlkemper?” she teased back, “She’s just inside.”

JJ stepped out of the way when I saw Abby my jaw physically dropped. She was wearing these black and white patterned wide boho pants and an extremely form-fitting white tank top, with no bra on. She also had the smallest patch of skin showing between her pants and her tank top. I thought for a couple of seconds I was going to pass out – she was so beautiful.

“Hi, are you um ready? You look really nice.” She spits out from the other side of the room; her voice was shaky.

“Yeah,” my voice was equally as shaky, I gave Crystal and JJ a hug goodbye, “I’ll see you tonight JJ.”

“You know it’s okay to be nervous right.” JJ said, “it means you two actually like each other. A lot. Which is cute. Dahlkemper take care of our rookie okay. She seems like a good one. Bring her home in one piece maybe. And by 11. Mom’s rules.”

We all laughed. “Thanks, JJ, I’ll see you later,” I said.

We left my hotel room and made our way to the elevator without anyone coming out of their rooms. We grabbed the keys for a van from the front desk of the hotel and made our way to the parking lot. “So, do you want me to drive?” I asked.

“Not at all. Let me. I do know where I’m taking you out, after all.”

We got seated in the car and before we leave, I grab her hand and give it a tight squeeze. “I’m excited we're doing this. And you look so beautiful tonight. Not that you don’t always look beautiful, but you just are like next-level tonight and I -” She interrupted me with a longing kiss on my lips. We were both smiling as we came out of it.

“You’re cute when you ramble, but we have to get going now, okay?”

I smile to myself and nod. After putting our seatbelts on, I grab her free hand and I don’t plan on letting go of it.

“Where to?” I finally ask.

“That is a surprise.” She shot me a grinning smile and leaned over to place a kiss on my forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! i am so so so so sorry, i kinda dropped off the face of the earth! i promise this chapter is worth the wait, but also wanted to say expect slower updates than what was going on in the summer months. i love you, thanks for sticking with it if you have! leave some comments if you have an idea of where this story should go! love you all, thanks for being patient

We parked our van on a small cobblestone street and walk towards a set of shops. Abby didn’t hesitate to hold my hand right after we stepped out of the van.

“So, I know this isn’t really allowed, but I won’t tell anyone if you won’t,” Abby said and I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at her confused, but just as I was about to open my mouth to ask what she was talking to us we stop in front of a window of a small crêpe restaurant. The window was set up so you could see the chefs creating the fresh thin pancakes and two separate garnish stations that were split up for either savoury or sweet crêpes. I stood there in awe, how did she know I love crêpes? I mean, doesn’t everyone? But still, it’s the thought that counts. I finally look at her, and she’s already staring back at me with a big smile on her face.

“Whaaat?” I said.

“Just enjoying the view. Do you wanna grab a table?”

“Of course, I’d love to.”

We head inside the small restaurant – it sat maybe 15 small tables, but the place was dim and had small candles lit at each table. We decided that we’d split a crêpe – best to play it safe because if we were caught slipping up our diets before a game Dawn would kill us. Abby let me pick which one I wanted, but I got her input. We were both Nutella fans, so we just ordered one that was stuffed with Nutella and strawberries inside – plain and simple.

“So, how’d you find this place?”

“Well if you must know, I did a little digging. T kinda sorta gave me the hint you had a sweet tooth, and Sam and I were googling the best dessert places in town and_voilà_,” she said with the cutest little French accent.

“Oh, so you told Sam about our little date?” I raised an eyebrow.

“I mean I needed to talk to someone! You have T, I have Sammy. It’s only fair!”

I laughed, “Abby it’s cool. I’m just teasing you… Does she know about um, uh, last week?”

Abby just nodded as an answer.

“Wow can’t wait for it to be awkward between the two of us now!”

“Oh, relax Y/N, it’s just Sam. She knows everything about me!”

We both started laughing. Abby quickly got serious and pointed at something, turning my head I see our crêpe is finally coming. We both seemed to get overly excited for it – but in good reason.

We devour it. It was gone in a few minutes. After eating, we both sat back in a mini food coma staring at our now empty plate. “I can’t believe how fast we ate that,” I spit out.

She laughs, “I can. It was so damn good.” She waved down our waiter.

“Would you let me pay for it,” I said, “Pleaaaseee.”

“Mmm nope. You’re a student, I’m a professional soccer player,” she winked.

“Oh yes, sorry, forgot how well the NWSL pays.”

We both laughed. There wasn’t any point in arguing against Abby, she would win no matter what.

We left the restaurant and decided to take a small detour. We see a café in the distance, “Can I at least by you something there?”

“I won’t say no,” she smiled.

We walk in, we both decide on getting some herbal teas just because we both needed our sleep tonight for the week we had in store of us. She let me pay for her, thank god.

We walked back to the car, hand in hand and each sipping our teas that were still a little too warm for our tongues. I opened the door for her, and she thanked me with a quick kiss on the cheek as I sat down in the passenger seat of the van.

She started driving, “Where to?”, I asked impatiently.

“You’ll see. It’s just a small drive. 5 minutes. I promise.” She laughed.

“Can’t you just tell me?”

“What’s the fun in that? You need to learn how to be patient.”

I rolled my eyes at the comment but went with it, we ended up driving just outside of the city center up along this hill. She pulled over to the side of the street and pointed to a small open space on the other side. “You’re taking me here to murder me, aren’t you?”

“How’d you know? I just really want that starting goalkeeper spot,” she laughed.

She grabbed a backpack out of the backseat, and we walked across the seat to see the small open space was actually on the ledge of a cliff.

It was breathtaking, there were trees surrounding us and when looking up, there were so many stars in the sky. The moon’s reflection off the English Channel made it just bright enough outside to illuminate Abby’s gorgeous light brown eyes. Walking over to the edge the drop must have easily been 80 or 90 meters down until you hit the water. When I turned back around Abby had set up a couple of pillows down on the ground with two blankets, one to cover the ground and one for us to snuggle underneath. I instantly smiled.

“I thought it’d be fun if we could just chat and look at the stars.”

I smiled even wider now, “I’d love nothing more.”

I made my way over to Abby and crawled into the blankets. She let me lean my head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around my body. It was breezy out, which gave us an extra reason to be so cuddled up. Because of the cooler air, her nipples were peeping through her shirt. She probably didn’t wear a bra for this reason, smart.

She grabbed my face and planted a quick kiss on my lips. We both pulled away and smiled, returning to our previous positions. Everything was silent for a couple of seconds when Abby says,

“Can I ask you something?”

“You absolutely can.”

“What attracts you to me so much, like, what made you weak to your knees the first time you saw me?”

“I wouldn’t say weak to my KNEES,” I quickly answer back.

“You literally let me score on you, one of my only goals, ever!” we both laugh.

“I don’t know. I think it’s just a combination of your smile and your eyes. Also, your thighs. And maybe your presence. Maybe it’s just you as a whole.”

“You’re so cheesy.”

“What took you so long to finally ask me out?” I asked in return.

“I wouldn’t say I took long at all! We barely knew each other two weeks ago,” she said back quickly.

“Yeah but you followed me on Instagram and Twitter like yeaaaaars ago.”

“So, you wanted me to slide into your dms? Is that how the kids say it?”

“I’m just saying it could have worked in our favours a lot sooner if you of had done that.”

“I had a boyfriend!”

“Gross,” I started laughing.

“I know,” she started laughing with me too.

There was a moment where we didn’t speak to each other, but it felt like we got even closer within our cuddle session, if possible. It amazed me how well her skin felt on my skin.

“I really like you, Y/K… If it wasn’t obvious,” she finally spit out.

“I really like you too, Abby,” I said while placing a kiss on her cheek.

Even though it was dark outside, I could make out the fact she was blushing by the moonlight. I decided if I was going to make a move it should be now, so I grab Abby’s face and plant my lips on her lips. A couple of soft kisses back and forth at first, but soon after things start to get heated up between us. I make sure to slowly climb my way on top of her, still laying on top of her though, while we're making out to assert that I can be dominant too. I don’t want her thinking she needs to do all the work. Plus, seeing Abby below me is hot.

I started to kiss down her cheek, trailing down her jawline and ultimately ended up kissing her neck. I felt her whole body tighten up below me and heard a couple of quivers escape from her mouth. I went to reach under her shirt when she made sure my hands stayed out of it.

“What’s wrong, Abby?” I sat up confused and even a little shocked, letting myself pout in front of her.

She sat up so I’d be sitting in her lap straddling her torso still, “I’m not having sex with you in a random park in France.”

“You wanted to fuck me like a week and a half ago in a parking lot of our HOTEL, parking lot orrrr park in France. I choose a park in France!” I grab her face and kiss her a couple of times.

“Y/N, it’s not that. It’s just it’s our first date. I wanna do it right and treat you well.”

“Oh god, I think I broke Abby Dahlkemper.” She shoved me playfully for that comment and we both laughed.

She leaned up and placed a kiss on my lips. Then another one. And another one. And another one. “Maybe it’s time to go back? We have training in the morning anyway, gotta stay focused. Rookie’s first cap could be coming up.”

I made a face but then said, “Only leaving if you promise to give me sneaky kisses all week.”

“I’d do that anyway,” she pressed her lips against mine, “you know that.”

And just like that, we packed our things back in the van and we drove back with our hands intertwined.

“You know, I think I know the real reason you didn’t want me on the cliff.”

“Oh yeah, why’s that?” Abby questioned playfully.

“Miss Abby couldn’t get over the fact she was about to be topped.” And with that, we both snickered and teased each other for the rest of the ride to the hotel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I woke up to a body on top of me, but I was so sleepy I could barely open my eyes yet. Did I sleep with Abby last night? No... I was confused, but then rubbed my eyes open and saw it was Julie sitting on top of me.

“Why didn’t you wake me up last night. I want to hear EVERY little thing that happened.”

“JJ,” I mumbled, “What time is it?”

“6:45 my dear, you know we gotta be on the bus by 8 anyways!”

“Are you always this excited in the mornings?” I rolled my eyes.

“Only when my friends have good gossip to tell me.” She laughed, and finally got off from me.

“So, we’re friends, huh?” I laughed this time. “We had fun. We split a crêpe, walked around town and ended up in a nice little park on this cliff and looked up at the stars.”

“You’re telling me Abby planned a date, and it involved looking at the stars? Are you sure this is the same Abby we’re talking about? Abby Dahlkemper is that soft?”

“She’s actually surprisingly is. Don’t question it. Soft suits her well.” I could feel my burning cheeks blushing about her.

Just then my phone buzzed, and I got a text from Christen,

_Want to meet for coffee? Miss you._

_ _

_ Of course. I can be ready by 7, meet me here when ready? _

_I’d love that. See you soon. _

“Is that Abbbbbbyyyy?” Teased Julie from the other side of the room.

“If you must know that was Christen, we’re gonna meet for some coffee and probably a snack before we head to training.” I smiled. “She’s going to be here at 7.”

I got ready and before I knew it Christen was knocking at my door. I let JJ answer it. I wonder how their friendship is now after Christen got traded from Chicago. I know they used to be close but maybe it’s weird now. I was in the bathroom when JJ got the door, and I could hear them chatting a bit, probably catching up. First Kelley and maybe Julie next, I hope Christen stays close to her old friends prior to Tobin. I just want what’s best for her going forward. She’s been through a lot and she is still going through a lot. I just wanna give her a hug permanently. She really deserves the best.

I finished up and walked out. Christen looked a little off, almost like her eyes were watery but still smiled when she saw me.

“Good morning Chris, you okay? Sorry, I was just brushing my teeth.”

“All good. JJ just told me about how you’re probably going to be gushing to me about your big date last night.” She looked at me with a smile, but it wasn’t a genuine one. Fuck. I should have told her. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I should have also told JJ I haven’t told Chris yet.

“Yeah crazy JJ, I actually haven’t even told Christen about Abby and -” I was about to say and I period before Christen cut in and said “and Y/K’s date yet. I was trying to pry it out of her this morning through text but no luck.” She was covering for what happened. She didn’t want Julie to feel bad. What a good person.

“Well, seems like you two have lots of catching up! See ya on the bus.” Said JJ.

I closed the door and we walked towards the elevator. It was clear Christen didn’t want to look into my eyes. We waited for the elevator in silence. We got in, and went down a couple of floors before I finally spit out, “Are you going to talk to me?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We never had a moment alone…”

“Y/N. We had an 8-hour flight together.”

She had a point. The doors opened and she walked faster than normal. Almost seeming like she wanted to get away from me, but I knew she wanted to talk about it some more. Her fast-paced walk led me towards a coffee shop two doors down from the hotel. We both got our speciality drinks and I got us avocado toast and granola to split. We’re going to need something in our stomachs before we train today. I paid for everything.

We sat down and I brought our food over. “You hate me, don’t you?”

“No.” She responded too quickly. “Just confused about why you didn’t tell me.”

“I knew you would react this way.”

“What way?”

“Sad. Mad. I don’t know.”

“I’m not mad. I’m just sad you didn’t think we were close enough you could confide this with me.”

“It’s not that Christen. There’s more to it.”

“Like what?”

“I guess I’m just confused on what I want. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I’m scared of losing you, Chris. I know we just started being friends, but I truly can’t see my life without you. You’re the one that makes me feel a part of this team over anyone else. My first friend. My best friend.”

“You have Tierna, Y/K. Don’t sugar coat it.”

“Christen would you stop being so modest. You know she’s a rookie like me. It’s different with you. You know that.”

Christen nodded to herself, looked down and smiled. “I hate you so much for not telling me.”

“You were probably with Alex last night anyways!” I teased.

“Why, jealous?” She teased back.

“Yeah, I would wanna be having sex with Alex Morgan too.”

“Not the type of jealous I was hoping you’d admit to, but fair.”

I pause for a second. Did she just? Admit to something?

I look down and I check my phone, “Oh shit, 7:45.”

“Oh, I have to grab my headphones from my room, shit. Wanna come with before the bus?”

“Yeah let’s go.”

On our walk back to her room, she was questioning me about Abby a lot. “Do you really like her?” “Why Abby?” “Where’d you go with her?” “Have you met up with her before?”

I confess to her some things, but I refrain from telling her about our night in Santa Barbara. That’s a little heavy. It seemed like Christen was feeling better about it all. I kept thinking of what she said at the café, about she was hoping I was jealous about how Alex got to sleep with her. Was she flirting? Oh god, this was confusing. During our walk back, I admitted to Christen Abby is cute, and that I really like her, but I’m getting confused with her and my feelings for someone else on the team. Christen kept asking me who, but I refused to answer.

Kelley wasn’t in their room, so we talked for a minute or two in private before having to rush down to the bus.

“Is it bad that I also think I have feelings for someone on the team?” said Christen.

“If you’re going to say it’s Alex, I don’t wanna hear it. We all sorta have a crush on her, don’t we?” I said.

Christen laughed, “I mean I don’t have feelings for Miss Morgan, but good to know I now have that knowledge over you.”

“Are you going to tell me?” I ask.

“Are you going to tell me who you like?” She said playfully almost immediately.

“I don’t think so,” I smiled, laughing a bit nervously, “We should get to the bus, don’t wanna make Dawn mad.”

I started walking towards the door when Christen stood up behind me and grabbed my hand to spin me back around facing her. Our faces were inches apart, her beautiful green eyes staring into mine. I smiled nervously. Oh god. I’m the girl she's crushing on, aren’t I? She pulled her hand up to my hairline, pushing some of my baby hairs out of my face. My heart was racing a thousand beats a minute and I gulped nervously. She moved her hand lower to pull me in for a soft kiss. Her lips were warm and inviting, I kissed her back a couple of times before I pulled away. I looked at her and smiled like a fool. I was most definitely blushing insanely.

“We really need to go now… like really really really need to go.” I said.

“I’m, uhh, I’m sorry. I didn’t think that was going to happen.” Christen stood there in shock.

“You definitely don't need to be sorry about that. We’ll talk about it later?”

“Sure. But wait,” She grabbed my face and kissed me quickly one more time. “Good luck today.” She was blushing.

“Christen I’m literally your bus buddy I’m going to be seated with you all the way until we get to the field. Did you have to do that?”

“Yeah. Kinda did.” She laughed.

And with that, we ran down to the bus.

One thing I knew for sure is that now I was royally fucked. Christen, my thoughtful good friend who I’ve had a small crush on since meeting her, or Abby who I’ve literally been drooling over for years and who actually really likes me now. Should be an interesting training session today to say the least.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Training was rough. I kept thinking about what happened with Christen and would get butterflies over it, but anytime I’d look at Abby I would want to curl up in a ball and cry. I was off my game, probably not a great sign but considering this was my first camp I could probably play it off with nerves.

Abby walked up to me on our way to the bus, asking me what was noticeably wrong. Obviously, not knowing what to say I just blame it on a bad night’s sleep and try to move on. I was probably too harsh with her, but I wasn’t in the right mindset to talk to her about things.

The ride back to the hotel was quiet between Christen and I. It wasn’t awkward, I just didn’t feel like initiating a conversation when my mind was racing 1,000 times per minute. I made eye contact with Tierna when we stood up to get off. She knows my facial expressions almost too well, she gave me a small nod which meant she’d text me later. Like clockwork, she texted me when we got back into our rooms.

_You, me, recovery pool in 10 minutes? Nobody will be there yet. _

_ _

_ Yes please, meet me in the changeroom. Come alone.  _

_Already told Abby I’m going with Krashlyn. No worries. _

God, I love T. She’s _such_ a good friend.

We met up and made a little small talk on our way to the pool. It was my way of avoiding spilling to Tierna all my problems even though I knew eventually I’d have to spill my guts. And I was right, even before we started doing our stretches T asked me what was going on.

“Is it Abby?” she asked.

“No. It’s not. Well, kinda?”

“Did something happen on your date?”

“Not at all, actually the date was pretty perfect.”

“What happened then?”

“I met up with Christen for coffee this morning…”

“Oh god,” Tierna slipped in.

“Essentially, JJ and Crystal figured out I was going on date with Abby. So, when Christen came to pick me up this morning, JJ answered the door and I was in the bathroom and I guess through their 45-second chat JJ brought up something about if Christen is excited or not to hear all about my date, and obviously, Christen didn’t know about it. So, she got butthurt. T… she could barely look at me. Anyways, we go for coffee and I told her almost everything except for how Abby and I slept together. She was pretty okay with it by the end of the conversation. I kinda let it slip about how I was a little confused because I had a crush on someone else on the team… and later she also said she may have a little crush on someone on the team too. So, when we back to her room, and Kelley was gone, we ended up kissing, but she obviously initiated it because I wouldn’t do that to Abby. But like obviously I kissed her back like it’s Christen Press, I’d be stupid not to. Anyways now I can’t look at Abby without feeling guilty and now I can’t look at Christen without heart eyes. I just -”

“Y/N, hey hey hey,” T stopped me, “relax. You’re rambling. It’s okay.” I felt T’s hand rubbing my back. “That seems like a lot for anyone to handle. Let’s go through everything. Christen first, where is your brain at with that?”

I sighed, “I always thought she was cute and that we had a special connection. I thought it was a crush at first but then when I started seeing Abby, I thought it’d be more of a friendship connection… and I guess I was wrong with that.

“And now with Abby?”

“T, you know how I drooled over Abby since freshman year. Literally since freshman year. And now she’s literally given me a shot and she’s actually interested in me. She treats me right. Checks off all my boxes...” I paused.

“…but?” T knew there was a but. There was always a but.

“I can’t stop thinking about kissing Christen,” I quietly admit.

There was a weird silence for a couple of seconds, but T finally says, “I know you want to try and rush this to figure it out, but there’s no need for that. I know you want me to tell you who to pick as well and I’m also here to say there is no need for that either. You’re a smart girl Y/N, and even if the answer is not clear to you now, I think no matter what you’ll make the right decision. I mean, who’s say with Christen there’s even a decision to be had? You guys just had a little smooch, meanwhile, Abby’s planning romantic dates with you and also you guys already tied the knot together. The sex knot I mean, not the marriage one, obviously. But always go with your gut. And maybe your brain too. But hey, you’re smart. Remember that. Don’t stress over it. I promise you’ll be okay.”

I let out a smile, T was right. I swim over to her and bring her in for a hug. It was a long one, one that was needed. “I love you… a lot.” I admit.

She gives me a tight squeeze back, “I love you too, Y/N. Always.”

After the heavy talk, we decide to have a little fun for a bit and each take turns doing some fun dives and jumps into the pool. We each did three and rated them from 0-10. Tierna, being the more creative and spunkier one out of the two of us, won. But maybe I was just a little too generous with the scoring.

I was thankful for T; she knew exactly what to do and say no matter what time it was. We were about to move over to the sauna hidden in the changeroom, but when we walked in, we saw through the small sauna window that Abby was there alone. She was laying down, eyes wandering around the room looking lost in thought, so I asked T if it’s okay if I take it from here alone.

“Wanna meet for dinner though?” I ask.

“Would love to buddy. Text me later, I’m gonna go in the hot tub.” She says walking back to where we were beforehand.

I take a deep breath, knowing this was the right thing to do and open the door to the sauna. Abby looked up at me, she still looked a little lost in her eyes, “Mind if I join you?” I said, giving her a smile.

She gives me a nod and adjusts her seating so we could sit next to each other properly. She was just wearing a towel, while I was in a sports bra and some Nike Pro spandex shorts.

“So, I uh, I owe you an apology.” I finally said.

“How come?” She definitely knew why she was just putting on a brave face.

“I’m sorry I was rude to you earlier after practice. I was just overthinking a lot, took it out on you. I shouldn’t have done that. You don’t deserve that. I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.” I pause to hold and squeeze her hand and make sure she’s looking me in the eyes, “Believe me when I say this Abby, I really like you. Like full on crushing. Like I wanna spend all my time with you, and then some. I wanna get to know you. I just wanna be your best friend. That you kiss. And occasionally cuddle with. And hold hands with.”

There was a pause, which caused me to look down, but as soon as I did that, I felt a tight squeeze from Abby and when I looked back up she had a huge grin on her face.

“I really like you too Y/N. Like _really _like you. I guess I was just overthinking too from what happened after practice. And when T said she was meeting up with Krashlyn, I knew it was you. She’s a horrible liar.”

I burst out laughing. “She does suck a lying. Which is good for me, because she knows just never to lie about me.”

At this point, we were both sweating quite a bit. But Abby looked gorgeous, her makeup-free face was glistening in all the right places, so were her legs. After doing a one up on her, she looks at me with a silly face, “Were you just checking me out?”

“Guilty,” I admit.

She grabbed my face and pulled me in for a quick kiss. That kiss left me craving more, so I jumped onto her lap and pulled her closer to me, kissing her deeper and with more passion. We were having a lot of fun together, we were both smiling into our kisses and genuinely enjoying kissing each other. It felt really good to be wanted the same way I wanted someone else. Abby stopped for a second and looked to the side. She saw what she wanted to see, made me get off of her and got up. She walked to the door and locked it. I was a little confused at first, but then she took off her towel, not facing me, but hung it so it was covering the whole window. I couldn’t keep my mouth closed, and as she swung her body back around to face me, I started drooling. “Wow,” I spit out. Her body looked so beautiful under the dim lighting of the sauna, and even sexier because of the sweat building on her body. She gave me a smirk and demanded me to take off my clothes, I obviously obliged. How do you say no to Abby Dahlkemper, sorry, correction, a naked Abby Dahlkemper?

“Have you ever orgasmed in a Sauna before?”

I shook my head, “No” my voice was shaky.

She laid me down on the bench and got on top me. Our bodies felt so good together, everything was glistening together so nicely I swear I was already over the top there. We started making out, but Abby took charge and grinding on me. Between kisses, she whispered, “Not to be a mood killer but we gotta be quick, this is a public sauna after all.”

I bit my lip and nodded, and as soon as she got the nod of approval, she dove her hand in between my legs. I let out a loud whimper, but she quickly covered that up with a couple of kisses. “You’re so wet…” she lets out and keeps kissing my lips. She was playing around with my clit when she surprised me with two fingers inside of me. This time I decide to do the same to her, and I reach my hand down between her legs and she bites my lip to prevent her to moan loudly.

I was rubbing her clit in circles, while she was pumping her fingers in and out of me. We both ended up cumming at the same, and we stayed there laying in each other’s arms for a couple of minutes breathless until we decided we should probably leave.

“That was uh, really good.” I spit out to break the silence.

“There’s plenty of more where that came from,” she says and shoots me a wink.

I give her a kiss after she puts her towel back on, “Wanna have a sleepover tonight? We can watch a movie and just snuggle? I’m sure T won’t mind if I come over.”

“I’d love nothing more, Y/K.”


End file.
